Dynast King Return
by FireX-2
Summary: Long ago stood several great kingdoms that were grand and proud. Countless wars dwindle the kingdoms down to nothing into nothing but former shells. Tired of what their creations had become, the Gods decided to change that with a new king.
1. Prologue: From Old to New

**Naru:** Hi people I am back! For everyone a new story I recently been working on and actually researched on. This is going to be my first Harry Potter story. It not going to truly stick with the story line sense the story will have a hint of Final Fantasy and other things deprived from myths or characteristics of stars. So, read, review, give good comments and let burn the flames to cook my tasty lobster.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Final Fantasy characters or stories, nor the myths or stars.

**Warnings:** Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse

* * *

><p>"…Talk…"<p>

'…_Thought…'_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: From Old to New<strong>

Hail the once proud continent that we once call home. Multiple creatures created by many gods live in vast villages in flourishing in many countries. But all was not well here for the creatures warred with each other. Soon salvation came to the people. With sword in one hand and a type of shard in the other a grand and powerful king brought together the warring lands. This king was forever known as the Dynast-King in the pages of history. Sadly peace did not last long for our home. For many generations passed as kingdoms rose before war ugly head arose more.

In this war, proud people had lost their homes and lives only to lose their countries soon after. This is only fueled a rebels to form and strike back at the intruders two years after the war was over. In the group they had gathered the power they needed and defeated the intruders in the very homeland they trying to gain once more. Generations had passed before trouble and more wars stared once more. This only brought more trouble and pain for people in that time. These wars only to soon fade into history pages as do the many of the creatures that we once knew all too well. All too soon our home was completely lost to our descendents.

There is so much more of history to tell but is sadly forgotten. This has gone on for far too long then. To forget one's own history is unforgettable but also understandable sadly. With the many wars that plagued our fellow countrymen the thing we lost the more was the books that held our history. Luckily many a book was saved by very fact they were copied.

So listen oh young and proud child destined for greatness and chosen by the very gods from up above. Born from a bloodline of heroes who long ago left this world wary but proud for what they had done in life. For they, like you, are a child of a justice and beautiful kingdom that long ago fallen with the royal bloodline. But fear not the line does not die away in history pages young child. For you, elder born, hold the bloodline that can reunite a kingdom and bring forth the old ways of long ago. The ways and traditions that we have forgotten in the tomes of history that now hold dust. So blow away the dust and live and bring forth the many creatures that long went into hiding. It is time to re-claim the lands and restore them to what they were before. Now rise my child for your is now that of the Dynast-King, the new king of Dalmasca and Ivalice

So make us proud oh son of Ivalice and keeper of gods. For both the many worlds are look upon you in hope. No more so than the gods who brought forth the creatures of the land and our world.

– _Marquis Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba, 16th grandchild of Mrqs. Halim Ondore. Ch. 17: Historical Wars_

**-Present Day-**

"Come on Lily! We're going to be late if don't hurry up!" a dark haired man yelled at the bottom of the stairs before walking back into the living room to wait. Hurried footsteps make their way down the stairs and into the living room. The footsteps belong to a beautiful red haired woman with emerald eyes wearing a tight fighting yet slender black dress. She walked up to her husband was seating on the couch and smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" asked the scowling man as he looked at his stunning wife. The women only gave the man a smile before saying, "For rushing me."

"If you didn't take so long getting ready then you wouldn't have to be rushed. Plus, both of us know we waited for this for the longest. For the time to get out of the house for at least one night," the man stated as he rose up from the couch. Grabbing his wife hand he spun her around until she found her place in his arms. She gave a giggle as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I know James. We both need this since we have been hiding for the longest," Lily affirmed back at him. Breaking free from the arms she straightens out her dress and her husband tie. The reason to why they were hiding was because of the fact that a war had started in their world and vile man was hunting for their family. It was more to do with hunting for one of their twin boys. For you see they were not a normal people as you and I but people with magical abilities. And to the reason why their twin's sons are being hunted down was because of a prophecy being made before they were born. Both were a year old now and throughout their first year of life the family never left the Godric Hollow.

They were not the only family in hiding at the moment. Their good friends and godparents of one of their twins were also in hiding. The family is known as the Longbottoms family. The Longbottom couple son, Neville, was also born around the same time. James and Lily knew it was wrong but they silently wish for the Longbottom to be the chosen one to defeat vile man. Even with all the fighting going on in the world the ministry was holding a ball. The invitation was delivered to them by their closes friend and Auror Sirius Black.

Just like the Potters, the Longbottoms where currently in hiding in one of their many family manors across England under the Fidelius charm. The secret keeper to Longbottoms was unknown to them while the Potters secret keeper was a close friend known as Peter Pettigrew. Only few knew who their secret keeper was. The only reason that the Potters were going to the ball was because the both were getting antsy from being in the house. The both of them were getting some sort of Cabin Fever. They knew that they should stay in the home but they need to get out. A sudden rushing sound near the couple got their attention. Looking were the sound came from it was Peter Pettigrew himself. Smiling at the man Lily spoke, "Thank you Peter for babysitting the Twins."

"No problem Lily. Happy to help you guys have some free time out the house," Peter said returning the smile back the women. If only the women knew what was about to spill out inside her home while they are away. Leaving a list of things that needed for the children and what he needed to do for them knowing that the man really knew nothing of taking care of babies. She also told him where the stuff the twins were before walking were James stood. She truly wished for the magical world to invent new ways of transportation. By goddamn it all, if she survives this war she will invent a new mode of transportation besides some stupid chimney or getting pulled through some god forsaken magical tube. Both Potters gave a quick goodbye to their friend before some gray powder and used the floo network. Green flames engulfed the two and soon they were gone.

As Peter watch the last of the emerald flames slowly dissipate in the chimney a sinful smile crept upon his face. Rolling up sleeve on his left arm to revile a mark on inter forearm. The mark was the Dark Mark given to the followers of an evil man who started the war in the magical world. This sinful man is known as Lord Voldemort. Bring out his wand Peter touched the mark with the wooden item. The mark gave off a dull red glow before the light faded away. Happily know he gave the signal for his lord to come knowing powerful wizard can now enter the grounds. Several pops outside the home got the double agent attention. The rat quickly went over to the front and opened it to reveal a tall man in gray silken robes. The man is Lord Voldemort. The very man Peter willing betrayed his friends to. The rat bowed down onto the floor and kiss the robes of dark wizard only to be ignored as Voldemort walk swiftly past him and up the stairs in front of the foyer. The very stairs the Potter couple just came down from.

A sinister smile grew on the dark wizard as he near the room the cowardly servant showed him when he mapped out the house. The smile grew more as he stopped in front the baby's room. Opening the door the first thing to catch his attention was the scent of babies and a crib underneath a window. Stepping in front the crib to see the children awake and wiggling. Both of them are looking at him in pure innocence. One of these brats in front of him has the ability to kill him for good. These nasty little buggers were the very thing he wasted so many man hours looking for. That very thought made him scowl in displeasure. Looking at the children a little closer in the dark room he noticed that despite being twins they looked different from one another. One of the boys had brownish red hair and light colored hazel eyes while the other has black hair that is dark as the night sky and shining emerald eyes. As to why he was paying attention to the details of the boys he did not know. They were going to die anyway so why should he care. Maybe it's because they were the youngest of being he killed so far and he wanted to remember.

"No which one you little brats shall die first?" inquired to himself as risen his wand up as he silently made his decisions. Going through the wand movements and the incantation he sent the killing curses at the red headed boy. Only to have the very same spell rebound to kill him in a flash of gold and green light. His body was destroyed but his soul survived fled the house through the window next to the crib. As the light faded from the room its shows a child crying, a child half asleep, robes smoking on the floor and a mist of magicks in the room. Footsteps pounding on the steps of the stairs and hallway floor before the door to the twin's room burst open to reveal Peter. He looked on in shock as he sees robes of his master on the floor. In a bout of gutlessness of what to come Peter ran from the room back to the living room. The mist from the baby's room soon travels from the open door and started seep into the rest of the house. The coward was currently panicking in hope of trying to find a way to make it look like he fought his late master. So panicked he did not notice the mist of magicks roll into the room. But soon that panicked expression turned into a grin as he found a perfect way to make it look like he died with the twins while being alive. A fire will do nicely in this moment. The moment he thought of setting the house on fire he starting to hear a dull sound behind him. Looking behind him he sees a small floating twister that was pointed at both ends. Frighten he backs away from the floating mass. Soon the mass started to form back into the mist to reveal a bomb like creature constructing self before him.

Fear was really taking its toll on the man. Taking his chance he ran out of the house as the floating bomb was complete its evil looking face. The bomb took it chance to use it magicks and start a large magicks induced fire. Sadly for poor Peter as the fire started the Potter couple along with several familiar aurors appeared on the streets via apparition. Falling on the ground as he ran to the group as the fire inside the house intensified on the first floor of the house. With a frighten look on his face he franticly confessed, "I did it all! I betrayed them to the Voldemort!"

He believed that the monster that appeared before him was to get for all the double agent ways and all the other sinful things he had done in the past out of jealousy. A couple of Aurors took the man away to a temporary cell in the Ministry of Magic. While the rest of the rushed into the house to try to put out the flames and get to the kids. James, Lily and Dumbledore ran upstairs to the twin's room to find fire up here as well. Pieces of wood were had wither fallen on the floor or falling down to the floor as they past. James broken down the burning door to his children room to find the crib turned over with them on the floor and pieces of wood surrounding the boys. None of them notice the faint amount of mist in the room that the fire was feeding off of. Nor the faint outline of the fiend in the back the room before using it magicks to completely vanish from site. Lily and James picked up one of the boys and rushing out of the room as Dumbledore try to set some of the magical fire out until he notices a slightly burned gray robe in the room. Bu still his actions did not last long as he too ran away from the intense fire.

Outside the house both Lily and James couples onto the ground with their boys tucked away in their arms. Dumbledore quickly came over to them to see them alright but the only response he got was, "Why would he do this us Professor."

"I do not know why he done this but something truly frightens him tonight," Dumbledore stated sadly at the two, "But the real question is the boys are ok."

"As I grabbed Tristan I noticed a scar on his shoulder with magic pulsing from it. Aside from that Tristan is alright," James stated to the wise old man. If James only knew that the strange magicks were in the room that tried to heal the little boy but in the process in doing some was absorbed into the scar.

"Harold is ok aside," Lily stated never noticing the scar underneath several strands of hair or the faint pulse of magicks around him. The headmaster nodded glad that either of the boys was not harmed in this potentially tragic event.

"What of Voldemort Albus?" asked the tired out red head looking up at her old professor. His eyes twinkled briefly before vanishing from his eyes to show only sorrow.

"For now he is defeated," a cheer from both the Potters, "But I believe the wayward wizard I believe is still alive."

"What do you mean?" asked one of the Potters fearing that they could be attacked again by the dark lord. They knew Death Easters will come after them anyway dead lord or not.

"I fear he may still live in some form or way. I felt the presents of dark magic in the room. He may not have a physical form for now but still lives," Albus stated to the parents in front of him. Worried looks shown on the parents faces asking each other the silent question that plagued each other minds.

"For now we should keep this to ourselves and say he is dead. We don't want the public panicking and fearing a potential doom for who knows how long. It will be better if we let our world rebuild," the white haired man stated to them. James and Lily could only agree with that. Even though it will be false peace but it will be a peace that they needed and deserved for now.

"What about our boys and the prophecy?" inquired Lily as she looked down at her black haired boy who was fast asleep. James looked at the crying boy in his arms with worry. Worry of what he has to face in the future. Where he cannot truly be a boy and has to train to truly kill Voldemort off.

"Well, Tristan is after the chosen on having surviving the Avada Kedavra curse and the mark on him proves it. So when Tristan is old enough the boy will have to be trained to face Voldemort once more," Dumbledore stated to them not liking the ever depressing feeling in this yard. Aurors where currently putting out the last of the flames in the house. All that's left of the house is burnt wood and smoke.

"Come now both of you. It time to go get checked upon in St. Mungo's," affirmed Dumbledore as he grasps the shoulders of both Potters and used apparition to leave the yard. If only he stayed a little longer to see small amount dense mist appear with a floating red fiend with a large grin appear. But as fast it appeared it disappeared with mist it came in. The future is changing and it's changing fast.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Historical Pages

**Naru:** Hello people. And I would like to thank those who have alerted or favored the story the first and second day of the posting. There are several I had forgotten to put in the warning. One being that the story is a harem thing. Not the usual Male with multiple female lovers or the opposite. It's Male with multiple female and male lovers. For, it is the way when a person is the last of a long line of descendents of a King. Since this a crossover some things will part of the other myth category. Like whole gods and star myths. Thanks to Ancient Aliens theories and Final Fantasy excellent story lines. So if guys do not like it, I suggest leaving but at least stay for the story line. So I love you all, hope you don't leave or hate me and you guys continue to read and review along the way. Oh yeah, lack or some sort morality because if you think about magicks will get rid of things while new ones take their place. So ha! _–__Presses __button __to __turn __on __P.A __system __and __yells-_SUNNY!

**Sunstreaker:** _-hacks __into __P.A __system-_ Don't call me sunny! And what do you want?

**Naru:** Get me some Ice cream my mech-servant.

**Sunstreaker:** I'm no one's mech-servant!

**Naru:** Until you pay off the damage you had done then you are.

**Sunstreaker:** _-grumbles __and __gets __off __the __P.A __system __to __get __said __food-_

**Yami****Naru:** Voting time! On the profile will be a poll for a possible edition. We are doing this for the Original character and/or characters in the story. This vote is over adding or not adding Futanari(s)/Hermaphrodite(s). For those who do not know what these words means I suggest doing research on it before voting. To those who know it I congratulate all of you for being knowledgeable on the subject. _–__little__blood__run__from__nose-_ Ahem, please vote or leave a comment or something about it. Oh, and the burning of bad things will fill meh belly with goodness. For those on AFF (dot) net and TONFA (dot) com, the poll is on my Fan Fiction (dot) net profile under the name **FireX-2**.

**Naru:** Well disclaimer time. Don't own the Final Fantasy series, the Harry Potter series, the Last Remnant game, or the Ancient Alien series. I do not make any money from them either. This is just purely fan made that just pulls in three different genres and theories together. Please do not sue and/or report us for a simple fan made document.

**Warning:** Yoai, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

><p>"….Talk…."<p>

'…_.Thought….'_

**-….Scene Change….-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Historical Pages<strong>

Celebrations were at hand in this war plagued world that was filled with magicks. This is a world of wizards and witches separated from the rest that call muggles. The reasons for their cheers and joyful drinks for the fact that the man that had fighting for so long was finally killed off last night. Death was granted to him from a backlash of his own spell when a child magicks had created a shield at the last minute. The child did not go unscathed for the child has a scar on his shoulder. This was truly one of the most joyous of nights for many people who had fought and died against the Death Eaters and their master. What a vile creature that man had been to people. Only if they knew of the truth that was hidden by a few people who was there that night. Those people were the James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

They knew the truth that Voldemort was not dead and will come back for revenge against the young Tristan. Until the day he will be old enough, the child will begin his training against the mad man. The small group was both depressed about the fact that they had to sacrifice this young boy in the end. But for the many lives that they will save in the end; it was a sacrifice they will have to face. To sacrifice the life of one for the lives of many was the truest glory but the greatest of tragedies. So the Potters made a decision to spend as much time as they could with their youngest son; for his life and time with them was short. I know many are asking what of the older son of the Potters. Let's say that the child was not treated well for the first few years of his life. Don't despair for the child was not alone for the mist was forever with him. Along with the mist a certain fiend and a servant was with the child. For this is the story of the beginning of a new era. This is the story of the new king after all. I know many a questions plague thou mind at the moment but sadly I cannot share those details. For, to tell you is against the code of the seers even though I basically broken the code already. I do not care for I am old and to die soon.

May this book land into the future hands of the new Dynast-King as this is all I can write as I grow tired of life. As a seer blessed with a grand gift of future site; I see many trails and things that have blessed you child. May you prosper young child. For two worlds will merge into one.

– _Marquis Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba, 16th grandchild of Mrqs. Halim Ondore. Ch. 17: A Seers hope and Wish_

**-Four Years after the Event, Potter Manor-**

A young child stared at the scene before him in anger, jealousy and despair. He felt these certain emotions because of the fact he was yet to receive that kind of treatment in his young life. He did not remember the last time that his parents wither hugged or kissed him. You see that the child was looking in the living room where his parents were currently playing with the twin of the child. Even though they were twins the children look nothing alike and they never will be. The small child never understood why parents ignored him in favor of his brother. He did nothing special around the house outside the few accidental magicks that "was" his.

You see that the truly powerful magicks that was accidentally performed in the manor was done by the neglected son. Despite him telling his parents he had done it, they merrily written it off and congratulated the other for performing it. They would send the raven haired child to his room for what they believed to be a lie. This would cause the boy to cry for the disregard of the truth and neglect from his own parents. Only the house elfs would comfort the young master of the house.

The young lad decided he had enough of watching the happy family of his and decided to go to his room in the east wing. The truth of the matter was that the whole east wing of the mason was his and his alone. He could not stop the pain that came from the neglect of his own parents as walked the hallways of the manor. He did cry out his pain as he felt the tears of it roll down his cheeks. Those tears were ignored for he was use to the childish tears of his, because to him it wasn't never to long before new tears would fall from his face. These tears were always seen but never to be wiped away. Stopping in front his room the young boy wiped away the tears before opening the door. Soon a smile graced the small boy face as he sees a familiar creature in his room. The creature seems to disappear and reappear when it was needed. Apparently, the child and the elf's were the only ones to see the creature. Closing the door behind him the boy ran up to the bright red creature and hugged it. The creature gave a small growl of affection as the boy began to rub its outer shall. Sadly the boy did not know what he was playing with. The creature that befriended the boy is a fiend made of pure magicks and technology of long past. Mist filled the room and wrapped around the boy to comfort and relax the boy from the troubles a young one should not have.

The boy that was being neglected in the manor was not known to many because of his brother. This boy is known as Harry Potter. Even though he was not known by many there were those who watched the boy to see when he was ready. For what the fate and responsibility of what is to come. Such a being that watched the boy was one of the numerous house elfs of the manor. The Potters neither knew nor cared to see if he had belonged to them. As the young master played with the fiend the house elf silently walked to the bed and placed several books upon it. As quickly as he appeared into the room he had left it without a trace of being there. The elf prayed a final a wish that the other child he watched will raise to greatness despite the challenges brought to him. For, what this young Potter child is going through is nothing compared to the other has to do.

**-Unknown Location-**

In a long winding, white hallway a young child ran. The young child has long white hair, crimson eyes, tanned skin, wearing black jeans and a blood red shirt. Adheesha **– ****(1)**Sanskrit **– ****(2)** is the young child name. As for the reason for the child running down the hallway was not known to the people he bumped into until they heard a long and high pitched howl. What chased the child was one of the many kingdoms trained hellhounds. Many of the ill prepared servants in the hallway tried to stop the hound but the creature swiftness made it hard to capture it. Some of the servants had run to get the help of one of the many trained warriors in the castle.

Adheesha could feel the pain and fatigue in his legs as he continued to run down the corridor. He feared of what was going to happen if his legs gave out. But he knew that was going to give out to exhaustion sooner or later, and becomes the fiend new meal for the day. Even though he escaped being the meal of a fiend many times before, but the only difference this time is that the hellhound is a canine trained to track and hunt a person down. Dodging another person the little one nearly crashed into in the hallway. The kid quickly made it to the stairs and quickly dash down them. Due to the youth hasten flight from the fiend the child had missed a couple of steps and started to tumble down some of the stairs. The white haired child hit some of them painfully in the fall before being stopped by one of the many knights in the castle. Slowly turning to see the knight that stopped the little one see a stern looking women with long rabbit like ears.

This knight was one of the many known as Viera **– ****(3)** who had left the woods to see the changing world around them. The women knight is one of the few who try to protect the young child from danger. Sorrowfully, here duties of being a knight mostly kept her away from protecting the child. She did what she could to make the child life have not so many afflictions come. Seeing the hound at the top of the stairs caused the women deepen her scowl on her beautiful face. In this week alone, this is going to be the fifth time she was saving the child from sort of fiend. What made her angry was the fact that the child father did not give a flying fuck about it. Anger was not the solution right now. Displacing the anger she gathers her magicks and summoned the spell _'__Stop__'_ to halt any further actions of the hellhound. More magicks was gathered as she used another spell known as _'__Warp__'_ to send the fiend to one of the castle many kennels. She will deal with this mess later on. Right now, the child was the more important person at the moment. Looking at the child in her arms with sadden eyes. She could tell without the use of magicks that the youngling was extremely hurt from the fall. Magicks flowed into her hands as the most powerful healing magick spell she knows started to heal what injuries on the white haired being. Doing what could be done at the moment; she picked up the child and went over to the orange teleport crystal next to the stairs. Taking out a teleport stone from inside the armor, she used it to teleport to the personal medical bay of the castle.

Placing a _'__vanish__'_ spell of the child before starting a quick walking pace to a room already assigned for such occasions. The youngling didn't move much and that worried her very much. This made her quicken her pace through the mass of visitors that had a few healers and nurses in the bunch. Stopping in front the intended destination in the ward; she gently tightens her grip around the little one. Opening the door to the empty room; she strode to the white covered bed and placed the youngling one the soft bed. Brushing away some of the stray hair out the adolescent face as a scowl resurfaced on the Viera face. She didn't understand why the father bluntly ignores the needs and protection of the little one. The father did the same to his first soul mate, in which, caused a slow death. The only reason the father leaves is because of the second soul mate the father found. Mournfully, that might what have caused the leading mate to die. For, attention must be given equally to all soul mates so the group can live peacefully and the anchor mate can retain the majority of their magicks. This was of the many ways this kingdom was created.

Backing away from the bed, she walks over to a round blue orb **– ****(4)** on the wall of the room. Pushing the ball into the wall a light blue screen appears in front it. She started to look through the contact list of doctors to see if the regular healer was here. Letting out a sigh of relief to see the healer was here. Pressing on the contact a mini-menu appeared above it. Clicking the new message option a keyboard and blank type area glowed into life. Typing a short message about the child being here, she sends the message to the healer. Letting the screens disappear before pressing the blue ball again. This causes the device to shutdown. All she had to do now was to wait for the healer to come. Standing around is useless so gone over to sit in the chair next to the bed. She only stare at the little one with sadden eyes. Wondering why they have to happen to this child. Brushing a few more strands of hair out the youngling closed eyes.

Twenty minutes passed before someone came through the hospital room door. This made the warrior look from the child to the door. She gave the familiar and older healer a sad smile before speaking, "Hello Healer Giichi – **(5)**. How's being the head of the medical district treating you?"

"Bah, that's not important right now. What attacked our charge this time?" asked the healer as he shuffled over to hospital bed. Looking over the child in the bed he can tell that the injuries are bed and a healing spell was applied.

"It was one of the hellhounds. Luckily I was able to warp it away to the kennels, but the injuries came from falling down the stairs while running away," answered the Viera as she walk somewhat away from the bed so he can work. A scowl formed on the wizen healer. Out of all the years he lived, Giichi never heard of a hellhound chasing after a child in the pursuit of killing. The hounds were trained to only attack if directly commanded to. Unless there someone who was sadistic enough to train and release a hellhound to hurt an innocent child. That thought made the healer sick to his stomach. He held a small hope that was not in this case, because of the chance of it happening again soon was frightful. Giichi could only wish for the culprit to be caught and punished before it happens.

The head healer promptly made sure that any injuries Adheesha obtained were all well documented and can be properly healed by using advanced diagnostic spell on the child. The healer went over to the head of the bed and pressed a green button. A slot opened from behind the bed that let out a white bar. The bar had a glowing green light underneath. The green glowing bar ran down from the head to the feet of the child before a piece of paper with a list of injuries formed into the air above. The bar went back to the slot and the slot closed behind it. Scanning over the injuries the man already formed scowl deepen. Apparently the child did get injured from the hellhound. There were several puncture wounds on the back side of the youngling legs and back. The wounds most likely came from when the hellhound to try to disabled Adheesha from running any further into the castle. Aside of that, and some broken bones, the boy was fine. Gathering a large amount of magicks the healer performed the spell _'__Cura__'_ and let the white magicks **– ****(6)** flow into the child. The healer could not use a more powerful form of the spell in fear of doing more harm than good. The bones will have to heal the rest of the way on their own. Looking back at the Viera the healer spoke, "This has to stop. I don't know how much more of this the youngling can take."

"I know, but he does nothing no matter how many times we tell him. I would take him as my own, but under the circumstances I cannot," voiced the knight as she walked over to the side of the bed. She gazed down at the child with wanting of the child as her own flesh and blood. The healer could only shake his head in disappear for he knew he would do the same if was not for the circumstances the Viera mentioned. They could only hope that the future for their young prince. Unknown to them a small elf watched the scene with much sadness. Sad that he could not do anything more than it suppose to do for the hurt child or the two people in the room. The elf quickly casted a vanishing spell on himself and stealthily sneaked to the bed to place a book underneath the pillow. The very house elf quickly left the room in one of the many shadows of the ward.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Naru:<strong> Hello people. Here is a list of definitions of stuff you guys might need to know for those who don't know the games or the myths. Each chapter will probably have one. This area will be giving off name meanings, information about things and story stuff, spells, the different races and about the fiends and creatures themselves. I'm going to be posting information on my Deviant Art profile along with drawings of original characters on there. Oh yeah, please read ad review along with voting on my profile. For those on Adult Fan Fiction and TONFA the poll is on my Fan Fiction (dot) net profile under the user name **FireX-2**.

**Definitions:**

**Naming:**

**Name**_(Origin)__(Gender)_: Meaning

**(1)****Adheesha** _(Sanskrit)__(Boy)_: Ruler, Emperor, and King

**(1)****Adheesha** _(Indian)__(Boy)_: Ruler, Emperor, and King

**(5)****Giichi** _(Japanese)__(Boy)__:_ One rule; righteous one

**Information:**

**Subject** _(Category)_: Definition

**(2)****Sanskrit** _(Language)_: An ancient Indo-European classical language of South Asia. Occasionally used in Jainism; the language is primarily used in Hinduism, Buddhism and. It is one of the twenty-two official languages of India and an ancestral part of the modern day Indo-Aryan Languages. For more information on this language please look on my profile for the website address to it. For the story sake the name of the language is used as a last name.

**(3)****Viera** _(Race)_: Rabbit like creatures with long ears, with Hume characteristics also. Due to their long feet they tend to wear stilettos most of the time. Along with the rabbit features they have heightened sense of smell and hearing. This at times tends to be a disadvantage against fiends if not trained. Viera are also sensitive to the mist around them. Which, at times can be dangerous if they are exposed too much mist. For, they will go into a frenzy, called mist frenzy, and will attack anything and anyone with the supreme strength they gain. The ears on their heads are not only for show but also give them the ability to talk with the spirit world. The exact life-span of a Viera is unknown but what have been seen is that they can still be in their prime at fifty years old. Giving a guess that they live three times as long as Humes. Viera have light colored hair but tend to color it when living with Humes. There are three branches of Viera. The branches are Veena Viera, light skinned ones, Rava Viera, dark-skinned ones, and the Feol Viera, the exiled ones. There are no male Viera in their culture. So the ways of reproduction of the Viera is not known much. But information is slowly learned about them and their culture. _(All__self__updating__pads__and__books__will__update__when__new__information__is__available)_

**Tech** _(Technology)_: Even though muggles and the kingdom have the same technology basically. The only difference is that the kingdom technology is much more advance with theirs. Advance not by years but centuries. They infuse both magic and technology together as one instead of letting the everlasting battle exist.

**(4)****Computer** _(Technology)_: This technology is in a form a blue magick induced orb. Once you press the orb down a blue touch screen will appear before the orb and person. In which a person cannot interact with and make it do various things. Sending out message, play games or run a business on.

**(6)****White****Magicks** _(Magicks)_: Magicks that basically deal with the healing arts. As in getting rid of poisons, dieses and fixing broken bones.

**Elf** _(race)_: Do not confuse with the elfin race. The most common name is house elf in the wizard portion in the middle realm. These being are the cursed form dark elves for their betrayal against the other elves and beings. For their betrayal, they now must serve the very beings they sought to wipe out and enslave for their use. When cursed in this form, they had lost their immortally and the only way to keep their rave going to reproduce. They did this in the prospect of having the curse lifted when they were told it lift when the Hume race dies. The dark elves did not think the Hume race would last this long. The house elf nothing more than creatures that is devoted and loyal to the one they designated as their master. They serve the wizards and witches and must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed. A house-elf can only be freed when they are given a piece of clothing such as a sock or hat. Even though curse and enslaved, the house elfin race do have their very own branch of magicks that lingered from their dark elfin legacy. Their magicks are severally restricted though. Since their magicks is dependent on their master power level that is shared through a bond. Even though house elf must obey their master word, they do still have some of their dark elvish tendencies and try to find loopholes if they do not like their master or is mistreated.

**Soul****Mate** _(Sprit,__Ritual)_: A predetermined mate(s) for a person. A regular person, such a muggle or wizards, tend to have one mate. If the goddesses will it, a person can have more than one mate in their current lifetime. The numbers of mates can range from two to ten or more. The average amount a person can have is six mates. Rarely does anyone go over nine or ten mates, but it does happen. The main person that a person everyone linked is called a Sol. The Sol will be the head of the family. It does not matter if the Sol is a female or male. When a Sol finds their first soul mate, that mate becomes what is known as a Terra. The Terra has the duties of maintaining the order and keeps the peace "if" or "when" other mates come into the picture. Such as, giving out the orders to one of the mates to deal with things at home like the kids or help with events with families. Not all the duties fall on the Terra, the Sol has own duties to attend with as head of the family. Do confuse the idea that all the mates stay at home, everyone still continue on with lives and work, but with certain benefits of living together as a group. With the coming of mates comes with rituals. The reason for rituals is for the marriage and link of magicks that is formed when the mates consummate. The consummation can actually happen before the marriage ritual. The formation of the link of magicks can be very dangerous when the ritual is not done to prevent the magicks from acting to wild or backlash on the two people. A person soul mate can be any gender for it does not matter if the person is male, female or a hermaphrodite.

**Knight** _(rank)_: One of the highest ranks in the policing force of the kingdom. A knight can specialized in fields of the weaponry. The most commonly used weapon is a sword, gun and lance. They can also branch into the fields of magicks to help in range fighting and enforcement. Their main duties are to help the regular policing force to enforce the law, go into the battle at the command, and to help keep order in the kingdom. Think of them as a FBI that goes to war or the army.

**Healer** _(rank)_: A rank given to those who have proven themselves and self worth in the field of healing and medicine. A healer is basically the same as a doctor in the muggle world, but just the addition of magicks and higher technology. Healer is outranked by several people but mostly the head medic.

**Head****Medic** _(rank)_: A rank given to the person who has proven themselves in the both skill and knowledge in the area of healing. This rank can out rank the Advisors and Council and directly talk to the King when something of great importance happens. This rank also outranks all healers and knights.

**Spells:**

**Spell**_(Branch)_: Effects

**Cure** _(White__Magicks)_: Restores a small amount of HP to one ally. Lowest ranking healing spells and is taught to everyone with enough magicks.

**Stop**_(Time__Magicks)_: Halt the actions of one foe

**Warp** _(Time__Magicks)_: Banish all foes in range

**Vanish** _(Arcane__Magicks)_: Render one ally invisible

**Cura** _(White__Magicks)_: Restores health to all those in range. The next ranking healing spell in white magicks category and is basically taught to everyone with enough magicks.

**Fiends: **

**Fiend** (_Genus,__Class)_: Meaning

**Bomb** _(Fiend,__Bomb)_ : A weapon used against mages in days of old but were left to grow wild. Will react swiftly to the presence of magick, in which, can trigger the explosive energies contained within it in a physical form. This makes the fiend greatly effective against those who rely on magickal protection. Many a mage hesitate to work their magicks around a bomb and their ilk. There are several different types of bombs. Bombs: Balloon, Purobolos, Grenade, Mom Bomb, King Bomb, Pineapple _(rare)_, Megabomb _(rare)_, Bombshell _(rare)_, Matriarch Bomb _(rare)_.

**Hellhound** _(Beast,__Wolf)_: It's a hunter of the highest order, with a body of jet black and aura of eldritch ensorcellment. This beast would chase its quarry to the very gates of the underworld. Originally a type of hyena, but a steady diet of malign, magicked creatures transformed it into what it is today. The sharp horn on its maw and long fangs jutting from its upper jaw are like the fiery magma. But when they die the color fades, becoming naught but dull, black stone. Just because the creatures were formally hyenas does not mean they were not created by a god. These hounds also come from the Lower world created by the leading god there. These hounds are assigned to guard the gates of the lower world, chasing/haunting after the escaped souls and guarding supernatural treasure. Legends tell if you see a hellhound three times the person will die. The most famous hellhound is Cerberus and his brother Orthrus. They are considered evil for their work in the lower world because of their master wish.


	3. Coming Home

**Naru:** Hello my faithful followers of terror and destruction! I welcome your return and for the new comers I welcome thee. Also the poll is going to come soon, so please vote!

**Yami Naru:** We placed links to the journals containing the different categories of the stuff that is going to be defined onto the profiles. Please do visit the journals for broader definitions of the terms for a better understanding. Also, we do not own any of the games and or movies that have locations, fiends, people, magicks or other things that are mention in the story. Read and review! Warnings are the same as before!

* * *

><p>"Talk"<p>

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Coming home<strong>

My faithful reader, as you read this chapter I steadily grow older. My days are nearing an end. An end that I feel that is coming far too quickly as I write to both you and all those who read my book. But my life come to a close I see many things. There are things from what I see that both frightens and delight me as I lay among this tattered bed of mine. You must be asking yourself why a Marquis as I lay among the tattered remnants of a bed. That is another story entirely. I may tell it if I have the chance to live longer.

Right now, among these remains of old, I see visions of what to come once more. The visions I see is that war and death before a new life flourish. I see men and women with revolting mask on and in hooded robes. Their souls blackened with the vile things they have done to others in life. I know their souls will meet the god of death when they die. Oh, what joy to know they will receive the proper punishment that will mirror the acts they have done in life. Also the happiest they will never be reborn into a new life. These people lead by the foulest looking creature I have ever seen. This thing makes a Mandragora look cute and friendly. I cannot call this being a true intelligent individual because of the thing I seen he has done in life. Please readers of today and the future, stop this vile creature! The creature known as Tom Marvolo Riddle!

Trust me reader there is more to this war. There are two other sides in the battles with the people in the mix of despair and suffering. One side is lead by person who had created this very war to begin with. For, through lies and manipulation has brought basically destruction to his own world. Oh, I cannot wait to see this white bearded man in tacky cloths punishment. I will have a front row to see the man torment before being devoured into oblivion. Once he is devoured, the being will never have the chance to be reborn into the middle world or any other world.

The last side of this war is the Dynast-King and the terra. With the support of their mates found in their travels, and with the kingdoms army backing them up, the two will raise to glory. This side rebuilds a kingdom while forging new laws and reestablished old ones. Many a creature came from one world to occupy old homelands while finally breaking silence. Let the worlds become one and establish a golden age for all. This is my warning to you all: choose wisely to which army you side with. For either can be your down fall or your glory to the Upper World.

**-Athlum, the City of Minerals-**

A young child ran through the crowed portion of the city of Athlum. Athlum is one of the major cities that are near the capitol. As for the reason he was here in the city was to get several pieces of specialized metal for him and his friend back in the capitol. The city of Athlum has one of the best and well known market and bazaars of the nation, besides the capitol herself. Athlum was the best because the city was surrounded by many mines with the different types of minerals and metals. The largest supplies of minerals coming into the city are sapphire, ruby, iron and mithril. Right now he needed one of the metals Athlum was famous for creating. As for the very city itself, it looked nothing like you expect a mining city to look like. Part of it was metal, but only around the area minerals are dropped off at. The location of all the blacksmiths of the city where near there before they spread out to wand and staff makers.

Looking through the many wooden stalls of the bazaar only not to find what himself and the friend needed. Adheesha continue to run and weave through the bazaar. He only stops briefly at many stands along the long stone alley of the city. The child clutched a book held in his arms as he sighed in frustration. He looked down at the book and smiled as stood against a stone wall of the bazaar. He remembered the time he meet his friend. He was so engrossed in the book that he had bumped into him literally when he went with the Viera knight, Agave, to the middle world to help to look for new blood.

**-About a year ago, Middle World, England Wizard and Witch community-**

Two beings, an older female and a young child, walked down the stoned streets of Diagon Alley of London, England. Both are under a powerful glamour spell casted by the older person. The female was a knight of a kingdom and the child a citizen of that kingdom. The knight was teaching her young charge on how someone of their beloved nation goes out into the middle world and search for new blood. New blood was just a term given to those who are new the kingdom. It refers them as people with a very rare chance of having no connection to anyone in the kingdom and thus helps the population genetics pool broaden. This keeps bloodlines of becoming too close to one another, thus keeping defects and magical problems from forming in the kingdom. Such as, the many squibs in the middle world. Too bad the idiots of this world can't see that so much incest and ridding of the so called '_muggleborn_' is causing their slow death at the gallows.

The child was currently reading a book he found underneath his pillow in the medical part of the castle a month ago. He asks the head medic and the Viera if they had put it underneath his pillow. Both of them had said no. Apparently the book was of the history of their kingdom. Of how it flourished and fell long ago. And also how it rose again in the Fal'Cie world and how many creatures came to be. The book itself was strange. It seems no one else can touch the book unless they wish to be hurt. Maybe there was a purpose of why he got the book. The only way to find out was to finish reading. Suddenly a sudden pain rushes through the child body. Looking up and around, he notices that he bumped into another kid. A light blush graced the kid face in shame as he realized he bumped into a black haired kid and knocking each other to the ground. Getting up from the ground and brushing dirt from his cloths. Looking over to the Viera knight, Adheesha sees Agave give a slight nod to approach the child.

Taking a closer at the boy in front of him to see he was getting up. He took in the boys looks. The long somewhat messy black hair, the large round spectacles on his face, the somewhat thin nose, light pink lips and the bright emerald green eyes. The boy was wearing muggle white shirt and blue jeans. He looked out place here, but wasn't uncommon to see some people wearing 'muggle' clothing here. Especially if they were 'muggle-borns' that choose to stay here or the 'half-bloods' that still have their 'muggle' or 'muggle-born' parent. Adheesha picked up both of their books and notices that both of them were the same. He looks at them in shocked before going over the black haired boy.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you like that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was," stated the white haired boy, helping the boy the rest of the way up. The black haired boy groaned and looked up at me.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't looking at were going either," stated the child as he straighten out his glasses. Adheesha gave him the book before asking, "My name is Adheesha Raithwall, what is your name?"

Straightening the glasses on his face and said, "If you must know, my name is Harold James Potter. Please call me Harry."

Adheesha smiled; glad to get at least his name from him. But he really wanted to know how he got the book. He knew that no one from this realm could get this book unless someone from the kingdom gave to him. He doubted someone gave it to him without a purpose. The only way to find out is to ask in the most discreet of ways.

"Care to have to join us for lunch?" asked Adheesha, silently hoping he would say yes. At this point the glamour Viera stepped into the conversation between the two.

"Youngling, I am sure he needs to be with his parents. After all he needs to catch up with them," stated the two children. This brought Harry attention that he could not see his parents anywhere in the crowd. In fact, he had lost them long ago while he was reading the book. Neither the adults of the Potter twin noticed that one of their own was missing the vast crowd of Diagon Alley. The Viera sighed as she sees that a panic look started to form on the child face. Maybe at the end of this they will have new blood after all in Fal'Cie. She couldn't leave the boy here alone in this crowd. So she stared at the child before her and spoke, "Come with us child. I'm sure you're hungry and it's obvious your parents left you behind."

"They could be looking for me ma'am," Harry said to her. Not liking the fact he was left behind so easily. He knew his family doesn't pay attention to him at times, but never in this way. To easily forget that he was with them in this crowded mess of people. He really needed his friend now. The creature that tends to come to him when needed comfort from the direst of being ignored in favor of his brother. He didn't understand why his mother and father didn't love him as much as his brother. Slowly mist filled the alley as the boy thought of the fiend and his parents. It seemed the only ones to notice were the Viera and child since they were use to being around the dense magicks to identify it. This didn't surprise them, sometimes the mist surfaces when someone from Fal'Cie comes into the place. What surprise them was the faint image of a Bomb formed behind the boy and was nuzzling into his back. Maybe bumping into the boy was meant to be.

Getting down on one of her knees the rabbit eared women placed a hand on the fiend. This surprised the boy to no end. He looked at the women in surprise in which she smiled and said, "Yes, I see it. Child, this creature is fiend, a monster to put it simply. This fiend is known as a Bomb and it is very dangerous."

"Why is dangerous? It never harmed me," asked the youngling, a confused look fixed on his young face. Agave sighed as she tried to think of a simple way to explaining way this Bomb was dangerous not only to him but to others around. It can become harmless once the trigger mechanism is removed.

"Have you ever seen a muggle TV before?" Agave asked him, a nod of yes from Harry was all she needed for this situation. When she received said nod, Agave could only grin as the problem got only easier from here.

"You know how the TV is turned on with a button?" another nod of yes from Harry, "That fiend is somewhat works the same way. There is a type of button and knobs in the fiend that can do very bad things to you and people around here."

"Is there a way to remove the buttons ma'am?" questioned innocently by Harry, hoping it can. He didn't want to lose his first friend in all of this. The bomb has been with him since he was nothing more than a toddler. He was more than his friend, the fiend was his companion. And he hoped that companionship would last forever. He knew if the women would try to forcibly try to take wither him or the fiend. He was smarter than most children his age thanks to the Potter library, the bomb, elf's and the beloved hand of being forgotten by his parents. He also relied on the fiend to tell if the person was bad or not. Fire meant the person was bad while being nuzzled meant the person was nice. The fact she has yet to be burnt meant she was a good one to be with.

"Yes child, there is a way to remove the buttons. We can remove them at a shop a friend of mine owns far from here. After it is removed the fiend can come back to your side," answered Agave. This brought joy to the Potter boy. His friend would be staying by his side. He won't be staying alone in the large mansion that his parents own.

"Tell me Harry, are you happy at home?" inquired Adheesha as he stepped next to him. The young lad looked away from the two. Agave finally understood why the child didn't really panic earlier. A normal child would be crying for their mother or father to come get them. Or try to get the attention of others to see if they seen their parents. Some kind of abuse was happening at home. Looking over at her charge, Agave sees a sad look on his face in understanding of the Potter boy. She knew her charge understood the situation very well.

"Do you wish to come to live with us?" asked Agave. New blood was defiantly coming to Fal'Cie as she sees the boy eyes widen at the question before a contorted into another look. A look of he was thinking over the prospect of actually leaving his family. Agave knew the boy will have questions but those will be answered at a later date. She and Adheesha were about to answer but only to be stopped when a yell of his name distracted him. Looking back he sees his angry father, a worried mother and his brother with a smug look on his face. Looking back at the two people he was talking to a moment ago to only see them gone and a letter floating down in the air. He grabbed the letter and placed it into the book as ran over to his family. He was thinking over what just happened and what could be written on the letter. When both he and his family went home, he was punished over something he did not do. Apparently when they realized that Harry was gone, his brother spewed out a lie saying he was taking someone or something of some sort. This basically made up the boy mind even further to go with the strangers. For living with strangers was a lot better than living with his family. Now said boy was in his room petting the head of the fiend friend before he grabbed the book to open it to get the letter out. In the letter it read:

_Youngling, _

_Write your answer on this piece of paper. Once the answer is written the letter will float into the air and disappear. We will get the paper and from then on we will start the process to get you out the house. We will only start the process if this something you want. Once the letter is gone a journal will appear. The journal is a two-way journal. We will be able to talk to one another like this._

_Adheesha and the Lady_

_Answer:_

Without a second thought, Harry wrote his answer. As soon as he did the letter floated into the air like it said. In a small flash of orange light the letter vanished from the room. Soon to be replaced by a journal that feel onto the bed. A small ding like noise came from the journal. Opening the book, he sees a line written from Adheesha saying that they got the letter and will start everything as soon as possible. With that, both parties closed their journals and went to rest for the day.

**-End of Flashback-**

The process after that was hard since the crusty old man that was a friend of the Potters tried to get rid of their oldest son. How they could get rid of their child and heir a complete unknown to him. From what he remembered from what he had seen in Harry memories, things were getting worse. They had decided to transfer temporary guardianship to Harry sister, Petunia Dursley, who was a magicks hater. Many people here hated dealing with those kinds of people. They only cause trouble for everyone in the end. He sighed as he continues on his way while both his and Harry memory slowly made its way back into the front of his mind.

**-Flashback: Potter household-**

Murmuring of voices was heard in the living room of Potter Manor. A young boy sneaked his over to the door to hear what the voices were saying. He recognizes his mother and father voices but he had little more trouble to identify the other. Stepping closer to the door he finally realized who the unknown voice belong to. The old man known as Albus Dumbledore was here. Being closer now he was able to hear what they were saying. Apparently the conversation was about him.

"Albus, are you sure it is wise to send him to my sister?" asked the red headed women who sat on the cushioned couch. Looking in, Harry sees that she was twisting the end of her shirt in nervousness. The young boy also sees that his father was standing behind her and the couch with what looks like a hopeful expression on his face. Harry already had a bad feeling about where this was going. He just wished it wasn't true, but he knew how his family was. Feeling something rub into his back, he knew it was the fiend trying to comfort him. Looking a little further into the room, Harry finally sees the old bearded man sitting in a plush chair across from the couch. By the gods, why did the old man wear such ugly clothing?

"Yes, I am sure. Tristan needs to be trained in the arts of dueling. Having Harold here will only distract him when he question why he is not being trained as well and such other nonsense," the old headmaster quickly answered to the young women. Silence was the only thing that greeted everyone. Harry could only stare at the floor in shock at the fact his parents were actually thinking about sending him away in favor of his brother. He knew they did not really like him but to abandon in such away for the sake of the other. The boy just hoped once more that his parents actually cared enough to keep him here.

"I don't know Albus. To just abandon one our children to my sister like that…," happiness filled Harry heart when he heard his mother say that. Maybe they didn't hate him after all. This small grace is still not an excuse or a forgiving from the past happenings of dealing with them. The small chance of them actually caring was quickly dashed when he heard his mother say, "But, if it means that my little Tristan can have a chance to survive then Harry can stay Petunia until his eleventh birthday. No matter what happens now, he is still our son."

Harry could only snort at that statement. The fact she could quickly give him so quickly for the proved that she did not care. The fact that his father had not said a word in this also gave him the idea that older male of the family point blank don't give a fuck about him. Looking in the door crack he sees the old man smiling. Happily knowing he gotten rid of the young boy. A smirked graced his lips to know that payback and karma was going to be a bitch when it came and hit them.

"Good, when is the soonest can you send to your sister?" asked the headmaster as he slowly got up from the chair. The conversation was coming to a close. Harry got ready to run up the stairs when it did come to a stop.

"I already contacted her few days ago about this when you mentioned it. She agreed to and signed the temporary custody yesterday. Harry will be going tomorrow, but I will contact her again tonight to set up a time to drop him off," Lily stated as she got up as well before looking at the professor. He wanted to stab the women right now for that. The lady and Adheesha were supposed to come tomorrow. But it can't be helped; all he could do was to have faith in the two that their plans can still be used for the change of situation. Hearing footsteps coming towards the door, Harry ran up part of the way of the stairs. Hiding in the darken shadows of the stairway. He watched the three adults come out of the living room and step into the foyer. They spoke their goodbyes to one another before the old man walked outside of the mansion. A 'pop' signaled the old man departure from the home. The youngling made the rest of his way up the stairs, leaving his parents to talk about what just happened. Once the boy was back into his room; he grabbed the two way journal and informed his friend of what just happened.

The next day came far too soon for Harry. He spent the night awake with Adheesha talking to him. Adheesha just tried to comfort him as much as he could. But today was a day of reckoning for him. To know that his family was going to give him up so easily to another part of the family he never knew. From what he could tell yesterday, his aunt was not a nice person. He thought of this and many other things as he walked down the stairs, past the living room and into the large kitchen. In there he was greeted by his parents and a very gleeful brother. He felt sorry for his brother. For Tristan hateful, spoiled and vindictive ways will catch up with him when everyone realized what he is. After all, no one wants to be friends with someone like him. That's the only reason he puts up with it. To actually see his brother down fall someday was going to be joy because he was going to laugh in Tristan face when it happens. Harry couldn't completely blame his brother, for his parents played a major role in his personality growth. The boy now knew the answer to his impeding question. Sending some of his magicks into a little crystal he was holding in his hand. The crystal will signaled that he will going to his aunt home very soon and that the two of them need to hurry.

Suddenly the crystal warmed, informing him that Adheesha got the message. Lily stood up a little straighter when her son made it into the kitchen. It was obvious that she was nervous about how he would react to the information. Harry decided not to play dumb to this and proceed with caution like the Agave had told him. He didn't know much of the plan they had but he trust them more so than his family. Stepping further into the kitchen the youngling spoke, "I know you both are going to send me to Aunt Petunia."

"Harry…," barley whispered out the mother.

"Don't _'Harry'_ me Lily," Harry quickly rebutted, cutting off his mother. Knowing she was going to try to find and give a reason of way she gave him up basically. Also by saying her name, he severed any lasting connections with her. The shocked face of Lily Potter proved to him that at least struck a chord within her. He really wanted to smirk right now but he needed to go through with the plan. Looking over to his father, he sees a firm scowl on his face with an intense glare to match that look that was pointed at him. He did not need to look at his brother to know he was gleefully watching, thinking the whole thing was going to be worst for his older brother.

"I know the reasons why you are sending me over there and all I have to say to both of you is that I forgiving both of you won't happen for a long time coming," expressed the young boy, angry that they would easily give him up for selfish reasons. Angry that they forcibly broke the bonds that magical twins are suppose to have. Angry because he could not do anything but have faith in two strangers he does not know. For some reason though he felt he could trust the white haired kid with his life.

The red headed women started to cry at that. The scowling man looked at his oldest son and said, "You shouldn't treat your mother and I like this."

That statement made the boy laugh. Out all this and what he just said, his father only comment was on the way he treated the both of them. A smile formed as he looked at James Potter, "Well, the two of you shouldn't have treated me like some extra baggage if you wanted some respect father."

"Why you little…," James started to say but was cut off by Harry, "Why what?"

"If I remember correctly I have to get my bags for a stay my relatives. So bye-bye for now," with that Harry left the kitchen to get his bags. Unknown to Harry, Lily had written a letter to Harry earlier and gave to a house elf to put into his bags when wasn't in his room or not looking. The letter was meant as something to give the boy hope to when they came back to get the boy for Hogwarts. Now she doubted he would even care to read what's in the letter. This made her cry even more in despair. James, the self serving bastard, didn't really care what happened to the heir. For, the youngest would be the savior once again when he defeated Voldemort. Thus, Tristan will most likely have the shorter life than his heir when the time came.

The scene slowly changed to being in front of the Potter Manson with three of the Potters. The youngest of the three was hold onto some bags. Suddenly the three disappeared from the property with a sudden 'pop' but only reappear behind a plain looking blue house that looked all to similar to the other houses. A horse looking women quickly came out of the house to the three Potters. At this point the scene shifted to another's perspective. The perspective was that of Adheesha, who glamour to look like the ugly horse women was. Both Agave and Adheesha had rushed over to the Dursley once they found the location of their home from a house elf that was loyal to only Harry. The young elf had listened to Lily when she talked to her sister. Agave was able to _'persuade'_ the Dursley to hand over nephew for the few years until the day he is suppose to return to the magical world he belonged. All legal of course for it seemed that the Potters gave legal rights to Petunia thus giving her the right to give up her flesh and blood. The Potters didn't need to know that Harry was now someone else's son for now anyway. They will find out in the future after all.

"Here is the money we agreed to for the care of our son," Lily said as she handed her a small bag of money. Petunia nodded before she looked at the young boy who now shown shock. Shock most likely from the fact that he was actually being bartered like some cattle for his care. Adheesha hoped this will only convince him even more to come to leave this place for a new home.

"I suggest you leave now before my neighbors see you. I don't want them to think were some kind of freaks. Now come on boy," the fake Petunia snarled at them. Both of them nodded before they left in a distinct pop. Nothing more needed to be said for everything was discussed last night for them. The boy and women walked back into the home and into the kitchen. But what was in the kitchen caught Harry attention in surprise. There in the all-to-clean room was a woman with rabbit ears and a tail to boot. The young Potter never saw such a thing before in his short life. The rabbit women looked at the boy and smile gently at him.

"Hello Harry," greeted the older women. An open mouth and wide eyes greeted the women, this mad her chuckle a bit before speaking once more, "I am Agave, Harry. The women you meet in Diagon Alley."

This brought him out of shock as he asked, "How is that possible?"

"Easy child, it's the art of illusion magicks. Through the skill of illusion we can make ourselves look like anything we want. Thus we can hide in plain sight. Right Adheesha?" asked the women as she looked over to the horse face women. A smile graced the fake Dursley before it vanished into a shimmering silver dust of magicks. This amazed the Harry to no end. To know such magicks interested him greatly.

"It is very true. There is more to the magical branch of Illusion, but you will learn that when you arrive to your new home," stated the white haired child as the last of the silver dust disappeared. With that the memory ends know what happens next. A countless amount of time passed of explaining and questioning from both parties in the kitchen before finally leaving into the realm in which they call home.

**-End of Flashbacks(s)-**

Finally! The young child had finally found the very metal he was looking for. The metal is known as Alkama. A metal that was hard to make since it combines a lot of metals and gems together. Thus it is hard to come by and is expensive. But he enough money to get the metal both he and Harry needed. Plus he bought the raw ore that made Alkama if they needed someone to make some more for them. Both Harry and I are still too young to use the smelter in the capitol. Time to head back to Rabanastre, the very capitol he came from and grew up in.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>Definitions:<strong>

**Location** _(Type)_: Description

**Athlum** _(City)_: One of the major mining cities of the nation. The city specialized in making weapons, wand and staff of many kinds. The city is also ruled by one of the youngest lords in centuries. He is Lord David Nassau.

**Diagon Alley** _(Alley)_: A wizarding alley and shopping area located in London, England behind a pub known as the '_Leaky Cauldron._' The alley is a long road of assorted restaurants, shops and other sights. The alley is hidden from the view of the '_Muggle_' world, which is right outside of its boundaries'.

**Fal'Cie** _(Kingdom)_: A kingdom that was formed two to three thousand years ago. Roughly the same time the school Hogwarts was created. It was created from the remnants of an old kingdom and by the aid of gods. Creatures of long forgotten, along with their king, migrated to the new kingdom.

**Rabanastre** _(City)_: The capitol city of Fal'Cie. It is also the very first city to be created in the kingdom. Because of that the city holds many historical pages from times long ago. Many buildings of old sit side by side with the more modern buildings. The city holds many academic colleges that sit along with the main college and the large library that holds many books from the pass to today.

**World**: Meaning

**Middle World**: Also called _'__The Mortal Plain__'_ or _'__The Mortal World'_ in other worlds; this is the world that is home to any and all creatures created by the gods and goddesses. The gods and goddesses come and go from this world as they please.

**Information** _(Category)_: Definition

**New Blood** _(Term)_: A term used to describe the influx of new people coming into the kingdom of Fal'Cie. For the people not only bring in skills, knowledge and among other things; they also bring in a pool of genetics to broaden the already wide variety of bloodlines.

**Muggle** _(Term)_: A term in the wizarding community that is given to those who don't have any magic at all.

**Muggleborn** _(Term)_: A term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents. Their magical abilities do not seem to be at all affected by their Muggle parentage — in fact, many Muggle-borns have been among the most powerful witches and wizards of their time.

**Illusion** _(Magicks)_: Is the branch of disguise and discord. For this branch of magicks is used to confuse, elude and trick an enemy. Either by making the caster looking like the enemy family member or to hide one's self in the crowd. If skilled enough, a caster can turn themselves invisible or actually use an Illusion to hurt someone. In essence, tricking the mind in believing the illusion is real.

**Alkama** _(Metal)_: A type of metal ingot that is smelted from different types of metals and gems. Silver, Iron, Mercury, Garnet and ruby are the basic compounds used to create the metal.


	4. Where the past, present and future coinc

**Naru**: Hello everyone! Both Yami and I have returned to finished what we have started.

**Yami:** Yep! With a whole lot missing pieces of puzzle.

**Naru:** To make this a short note. Basically stories are going, being rewritten and this one is still continuing on the same path. So bye-bye to the 'The Bet of Love' story and is sequel is going to be kicked off in 4 to 5 days, 'Double Edge, Double Trouble' is being rewritten as the story 'Relics of the Past.' So…Visit those stories for more info. Oh, and 'DEDT' will be staying on the site with the new one.

**Yami:** So…Continuing onto the disclaimer. We do not own Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other things we blend in any way or form. *Presses button that makes a light blue screen pop up* Now with the warnings!

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Where the past, present and future coincide<strong>

It was bright, sunny day in the kingdom of Fal'Cie. These golden rays of the sun warm the denizens below in the city of Rabenaster as they go about their daily chores and work. This sunny only masked the day of ruin that is to come and about the drastic change that is about to start today. For you see, today is the day a small number of people were waiting for. A day where two children been waiting for years; a day they finally gotten their acceptance letters to the school Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also it's the day they get to start their mission. A mission they were both destined to do. Speaking of the two children, the both of them, along with their guardian-slash-mentor-slash-parent, walking down Goddess Avenue, the main road that linked the main gate to the castle and temple to the goddess and her children. They were heading towards the teleport station near the main gate of the city, passing by many shops and bazaar vendors that litter the avenue.

Both the prince and emerald eyed one, along with the knight, could not wait for the school year to start even though the subjects taught there would not be beneficial to them. They are excited because they could finally get their plans started, while, having a base of operation. This excitement only masked the deep nervousness that's within them. Nervousness that this will fail before they can even start. For now, the both of them agreed to only focus on the first phase of many. A phase of just prepping and gathering supplies.

"You ready for this Harry?" asked the prince as the party stopped in front of the teleport station. Peering up to see many clear, aquamarine colored platforms made of crystals surrounded by a circle of white metal. These white metal circles jetted out a tall metal pole of the same color. If you looked closely at the crystal platforms, a person could faintly see tints of teal's swirling around on the circles in various designs and runes. Various beings were going to and fro of the teleport station. Either by some sort of flight or walking to the building like them.

"I'm sure, no, I know I am ready for this," answered Harry, eyes squinting at the teleport station. Ready for the implications to come in their endeavors. He just hope that when they are getting their supplies that they don't run into his neglectful family. The last thing he want when they enter Diagon Ally is run into them. Adheesha looked at the black haired boy with worry. He knew what Harry was thinking and hoped to everything will work out. After all, this is critical step they were taking.

"Are you sure? This is your last chance to back out and we never have to do this," inquired the worried hermaphrodite. Harry nodded his approval to do this. He wanted to do this deed more than anything now. He couldn't let people die anymore by the hands of madmen. Plus, he had his own personal mission in sake of this. A mission of revenge against a certain old man and family.

With their goals in mind, the group proceeded into the teleport station along with the hope of getting out of this alive.

**-Potter Ancestral Home-**

In the living room of the Potter Home, a women sighed with worry as she sat on the couch. Today was the day that her son has been accepted into the Hogwarts. The school she went into as a young girl. While she was happy for her son, this was not the cause of her displeasure. You see, a few years ago, both her and her husband decided to send their eldest son to her sister home. They had done this so they could put all of their attention towards the younger twin, because, they knew one day Voldemort would return to kill them. At least try to kill them. A surprise awaited him, even though very difficult, they were able to somewhat train the boy.

The women just hoped it was not in vain as she thought over her predicament now. After both parents saw their youngest got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts on his birthday, it was the signal that she was hoping for. It was the day she could finally get her oldest boy and let him go to Hogwarts as well. Although her husband doubted that their oldest won't be able to go. He always though the oldest was a squib and was never good for anything. Since the day they gave him to her sister, her husband has been trying his hardest to disown him with little to no ability to do so; only due to her persistence to not let him cut out their son.

Now though, he actually tried to legally and magically disown their son when they found out a few things out on the twins birthday. The day proceed like any other day, Tristan got his birthday party like usual, but it was even bigger than normal since it was also a celebration to all the children that got accepted to Hogwarts. Never mind the fact they never went to get the oldest before the party started to celebrate his return or let alone see he did get accepted. Once all the guest left and Tristan went upstairs to look over his gifts; both older Potters went to the Dursley home to get their oldest son, Harry. That was when the day, no week, went downhill. When they got to the very bland home, they only saw a home that was decaying away with faded baby blue paint. The yard was chocked with weeds and dead plants, the fence was damaged with peeling paint all over, and a 'For Sale' decorated the front of the house. The house was apparently abandoned since the day they left Harry here.

Only a small amount of luck grace them today. They were lucky enough to catch the realtor that day and the person did not see how they came to this home. From the information they got from the realtor was that the Dursley couple was killed in a car crash not far from here, and the children in their care were sent to an orphanage near the edge of town. Lily had wanted to cry at that, not only was her sister dead but her son was sent to an orphanage. Going to the place the realtor stated they were sent to. Both of them were able to find out that both children were adopted into different families and the place could not give out confidential information about where the children were sent to. Even though they were related to them by blood.

Lily did not really care for his sister son, she just wanted her own son back. All she could do for now was to cry for the lost and the evil she had done to her own flesh and blood. Truly karma had come to them with vengeance for what they had done and it wasn't even through with them. That what was Lily thought silently as she reviewed the days after they found out about Harold disappearance. James believed to use this time to disown their first born child since he was adopted into another family, but no matter how many times he tried to do so the magick's in the family line would not permit it. It frustrated James to no ends that he could not disown Harry legally and/or magically.

Lily musings of the last month was brought to an end as a flash of green and cloud of grey smoke in the fire place signaled the return of her husband. As he stepped out the smoke and magick's, brushing off any of the soot that collected on him; Lily could see another failure of trying to disown their child happened again by the scrunched up face of anger that decorated her husband face. The Evans women could not help to be happy at the fact James had failed again, because, that would mean that Harry is still protected by the family line of magick's. It would also mean that it would be easier to identify her child when he comes to Hogwarts. That is "if" he comes to Hogwarts. Once again, her husband brought the red head out the captivating musings of her son when James said, "Lily, get Tristan, were going to Diagon alley to gather his supplies for school."

Lily only gave a defeated sigh as she got up the couch to gather their youngest. Hoping this day would not be disastrous and that Tristan would not once again be demanding everything that glitters in a window. She swears that boy has ADD at times. Something that the magickal community lacks, a proper medical field because the people as a whole thinks their magick's keeps 'muggle' diesis away from them. Never realizing that their magick's is something that could amplify it. She seen the signs of multitude of sicknesses that are common in the world of 'muggles.' The magickal community got their heads so far up their asses that they never look at the other community, let alone blend it. This community could progress so far if they blend with the 'muggle' community and technology. The thoughts and musings over community and son filled Lily head once more as she gather her other son and spent the rest of her day partially happy collecting supplies with Tristan in Diagon Alley.

**-London, England, Diagon Alley-**

In a small, dirty and dusty alley off from the larger alley lay hidden a teleport station inside an indent portion of a wall. A false wall of bricks made from a hologram tech hid the station and indented wall. The amount of traffic from Fal'Cie was the reason that the station was hidden inside of a wall in a dirty alley. This way it won't draw the attention of the regular inhabitants of the wizarding and muggle community. The only ones that will even know a Fal'Cieian was in the area is those from Fal'Cie and with the knowledge of knowing someone in the kingdom or its neighbors. This brings us to see a bright blue light coming from the station but never reaching the alley thanks to the halo formed wall. The light reviled the Prince small band of people. Once the light fully faded a small see through dragon like creature popped into existence and spoke, "Thank you for using Candimon Enterprise Teleportation! Hope you enjoyed your travel. Please come and teleport with us again!"

The creature popped out of existence with a loud 'BING' before they walked off one of the pads in the wall. The knight peeked out of the wall to see if anyone was in the alley before she brought out the two children. With a sigh of relief to find no one is there, she brought the two Fal'Cieian out and proceed to guide them to British branch of Gringotts bank. They walked through the prongs of people, never noticing another party made of Potter passing them by in the opposite direction. Not like they cared, they have their own business to attend to today.

Upon reaching the bank, they proceed to wait in line like the rest. Slowly making their way to a teller. Once getting to a teller, one with a good amount of warts on his face, Adheesha inquired to the goblin, "Greetings warrior of the strong and stone, guardian of the gold and jewels, we are here to see of the tomb of old. A tomb of Bhujerba, whose treasure has graces this halls since days of memorial. I ask of you warrior, show me to your chief so we may bring forth an age of old and new."

To say that the goblin was shock to say the least. Along with the goblins near and around him. No one spoke the old edict in centuries. Not even Merlin himself spoke to them in the edict, nor, did he knew of it. Only those from...suddenly the goblin placed a closed sign on the booth, much to the displeasure to the people behind the group, and jumped down from his stool and gesture the three person party to follow him. Going through a door another goblin opened for them, the group followed the teller through several halls and tunnels before reaching the dead end of one. The teller push some magick's into the wall to revel a dark brown door. On the door read the chief name, Ragnok, along with his title, Director of Gringotts (British Branch), that's etched into a solid gold plate that stuck to the upper part of the thick door. The unknown goblin knocked on the door; several moments past before a muffled, "You can come in now," resounded through the wooden door. The teller turned around to the group and spoke to them, "Please wait here. I must speak with the director first about this."

All three of them nodded in understanding. With that the short creature proceeded into the office of the leading goblin in the area. Soon muffled shouting and talking was heard through the door. None of it could be understood but they already knew it was about them. After all, the Bhujerba line has not been claimed for several centuries. Not since the devastating war that separated the world into two, thus, causing majority of the world to forget the grand creatures and life that use to exist on this plain of existence. That will quickly change in the upcoming years.

Suddenly the muffled shouting and talking stopped in the office. The door to reveal the teller from before, but now disheveled from the event inside the room. With the office door wide open, the goblin stated to them, "The director is ready to speak to you now."

They gave each other a worried glance to one another before entering the office. The door closing behind, leaving them alone with Ragnok, the director and leader of the British clan of goblins. Today was going to long day that will turn out good to some but the worst day to others.

**To be continued...**


	5. Vaulted Rings

**Naru**: Whoop! Back again with another chapter. Please enjoy and same disclaimer as before. We don't own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Vaulted Stones<strong>

Children of Ivalice, this is my last journal entry that I will be writing to you. For death will call to me as soon as I am done with this entry. With death in mind; this being of souls brought to me a final vision that I fear more than anything in life could have brought to me. It was something I never thought that would be released onto the world ever again. The very thing that had started this war in first goddamn place. I pray for you all, the children of Ivalice, in which you may be able to bring down this evil. The very thing that even more powerful than the fools that you come to call the Scions of Good and Evil. For it will be a fool that will bring this creature here by setting off the events.

The very creature we worked so hard to seal away again. Please chosen warriors of the gods, listen to my plea, you _must_ end this war before the fool summons the beast from the everlasting void. I beg to the gods that you may never experience the fear and hardship that he brought to the world. Its very destruction and separation. Because, this beast is the destroyer of all and devourer of everything. He is the void and nullifier.

I feel can fear the tears now as I remember the beast brought the world. I remember all the lost history that many would not remember because of fools and this beast. I cry for the hardship that myself and allies went through to only find out now it was all for nothing. I cry because…

Because the beast will return and there is nothing I can do nothing. The beast know as…

_**Ragnarok.**_

– _Marquis Hanzo Ondore of Bhujerba, 16th grandchild of Mrqs. Halim Ondore. Ch. 25: Historical Wars_

The leader of the goblin clan gave the intruding group of people an intense glare. Feeling conflicted between shock, anger at this potential waste of time, and hope. It was just that the name of one the oldest known, at to those who remembered the name, families owned city-states ever know just don't come back from the grave just like that.

'_Unless…By the gods it is happening,'_ the leading goblin thought to himself fearfully as he sees the small group that the teller told him about coming in. Two children and an older women. The three did carry themselves differently from the regular community that he always sees and hears. Ragnok gave them an intense look for several minutes before inquiring, "So, you wish for the riches of the Bhujerba and that of Ondore? Then tell me why should I believe any of you about this so called tomb?"

The white haired child licked his lips as he hears the trick the goblin was playing at. Ragnok wanted to see if they were the real deal by knowing the truth of the name. Was it a city, a family or a name of a battle in war? Only those who had the stories passed down to them or have been chosen by the gods to change the destiny of a fractured world. Adheesha stepped to answer the man by saying, "Easy goblin of the old ways. Seer Ondore, the marquis of the city-state Bhujerba, saw many great things for Dalmasca and her allies. Along with the whole continent of Ivalice before her destruction and untimely separation. It is time for her return and her citizens to be one again."

Ragnok gave a toothy smiled to the group. Satisfied with the answer given to him by the youngling and glad that the old world was returning but feared what is to come with the last warning the seer gave. Even with the fear, he would be glad to fight for it in order to have the world he should have lived in. Where innovation, creation and questioning was the norm and not this stagnation of backward bullshit from this world. Where he and his clan would be equals. His clan and the nation of goblins would do well to be allies of this group.

"You may speak that talk of old but it doesn't mean its proof that you are the holder of both the vaults of Bhujerba and Ondore family," spoke the goblin as he leans back into the plush chair in was in. This caused the young prince to smile as he went into the bag that he brought with them. What he took was the book that was given to him so long ago by an unknown source. Adheesha placed it onto the dark wood desk of the director. Ragnok grabbed the book and gave it a once over. To say he was shocked would be an understatement of the century. Every leading creature from vampires to werewolves to goblins had a copy of this book under lock and key. The only ones who did not have a copies was the humans themselves. Having long ago disregard the book as heresy and burn all they could of it. Ragnok stared back at the children before him and asked, "Is there any more copies of this?"

"We only have one other copy of the book and it belongs to my friend in arms here," said the prince as he points to his black haired friend. Ragnok just needed some more proof in this matter beside the books. The only he could give was the test given to them by the rings that was also under lock and key with the book copy they have.

"Tell me your names young wards of the Ondore," Ragnok spoke to them as he got up from the chair and went around the desk. Giving the book back to the child before they could tell them their names. The first one to speak was the prince who grabbed the book and placed back into the bag, "My name is Adheesha Halim Raithwall. My companions names are Harold James Potter," the blacked haired stepped up once mention, "and Agave Lactoria Navid."

The women just waved off her introduction. It was about the both of them and not her. After all, one of them is the heir to the Ondore line and of the wealth of Bhujerba that was left over from that time. Although she has her suspicions of who it was after it was mention to her so long ago. The goblin just nodded as he numbly accepted who they were. Not only was there was a Raithwall, a line he thought died out long ago, in here but also the missing Potter heir. With that in mind the clan head just gave smirk that only a goblin can give as he thought of how many people were getting screwed over. Ragnok did know of the Lord Potter attempts of disowning the boy but the family magick's was preventing it. He was going to test the water with that information, "Heir Potter, there is news you must know of before we continue."

"What news, Director?" asked Harry, confused what news could there be about him. He rarely came here unless he was with Adheesha and Agave looking for those worthy to enter Fal'Cie. A practice that will counted unless in a few years.

"Well, it seems that your father has finally figured out you were not where you should have been and has been trying to disown you," that statement did not surprise him. Harry had the feeling the man would try that while he was away. The goblin drew attention again with something he did not know that could happen, "But Lord Potter failed, and continues to fail, due to the family magick's. Your family magick's refuses the man wishes of disowning you. I think it knows of your destiny to come child."

This caused the black haired boy to laugh at loud. Loving that the magick's in his family line was giving his father hell. The other two of the party mimicked the goblin smirk. Happy there was some pay back coming the family. They now knew once they entered this world again fully, at least for Harry, they were going to enjoy every bloody minute of it. With a grin still plastered on his face he asked, "Tell me Director Ragnok, do I still have my trust vault?"

"Yes, because you are the child of an Ancient and Noble line, a trust vault is automatically created for you and your brother. The only way for that vault to be closed is for you die, to be successfully disown, emancipated or fully of age. As we know now, disownment is a failure, you look alive and well and you are not emancipated or of age," answered Ragnok. Seeing where the young boy was going.

"Good. I have the feeling that the Ondore vault is not the only true ancient family treasure within these walls," Harry stated as he see the merely motion for the group to follow them. As they went out the halls and started their track down many halls Ragnok spoke to them, "You are right Heir Potter. The Ondore line is not the only one in this hall and old tunnels. There is also the vault belonging to Morgana and Merlin, vault belonging to King Arthur. But the one I think you're interested in is the one belonging to the Raithwall family. You also need to know this Heir Raithwall. Due to defeating the heir of Solidor so long ago before the split by your ancestor; by right of conquest you now the holder of their vault and rightful ruler of the kingdom despite the fact he had a younger brother or that child had descendants."

Adheesha took that information in stride. His family won many a family treasure by right of conquest and he knew his history about that. It just one that was delay due to the world splitting into two so long ago. Well, it was just something that will fill his coffers for the battles that will ensue in the future. After all, war and innovation basic need is funds. Looking at the goblin he was following Adheesha inquired, "Is there a way to combine all of this money?"

"Yes, that is if the rings that we keep under lock+ and key accept you when they test you. After all, only one of you can be the heir to at least the Bhujerba vault. Both the Raithwall and Solidor rings still have to test Heir Raithwall to see if you are truly that of the bloodline and of conquest," Ragnok explained to them. This was the last test to give him proof that the world that was long ago destroyed was actually coming back to them. The prince just nodded in understanding. The test of rings was still given to those with vaults in Fal'Cie so no one, unless in a bout of conquest, can claim their treasure, artifacts, grimoires and other things that have been collected during the centuries and years.

Soon the polished hallways they travel in turned into stone, somewhat uneven tunnels. Showing how old this bank was as the group sees many designs done by the goblin artisans from long ago. In their travel, they past several lesser goblins going about their own business and jobs, but giving curious looks to the unfamiliar people and questioning as to why non-goblins were all the way down here with their clan leader. Going deeper into the semi-dark tunnels of the ancient home of these goblins before they were greeted by an old door that bordering on being rusted by time itself. Ragnok went up to the door and placed his hand onto it. Shoving some his magick's into it; several runes glowed in front of it. It was a dim red colored before the rune switched to a bright blue. Several sounds of locks moving from within and behind were heard throughout the small stone tunnel they were in.

The door slowly swung open to revel a darken room made of a dark colored with striation of a different stone in them being slowly lit by magickal torches. The group went inside and saw several pedestals in the middle of the medium sized room. They were the treasures that the goblins were tasked to protect by the families of old. One of them consisted of the book that the group showed to Ragnok earlier, a sword, two stones, the rest were rings of various sizes and materials. One ring was made of platinum with a garnet in middle. Inside the garnet was the image of a winged dragon encircling a sword and a stone; the ring of Raithwall. Another ring is made of gold with a sapphire in the middle. This one had image in it to. It was the image of an eagle clasping a jeweled crown, the ring of Solidor. The final ring is made of silver with an amethyst set into it with simple image of a unique stone in the middle of the gem. Each one a beautiful piece of its own. Next to the rings is a massive sword of a golden color. To massive for either of the children to hold. On the other end of the set was a two round stones that seem to ooze magick and mist from the years it collected from the centuries it was hidden.

"I can't believe it. It's the dusk and midnight shards!" Adheesha stated in shock. It was the family heirlooms that her father though was lost. But as he thought about it, his grandfather always had smirk on his face when talked about the stones before he died. The prince finally understood why he had it now. Grandfather never trusted his own son with information about the whereabouts of the very treasure that belong to the family and knew someday it would be found by the grandchild. Adheesha went up to the stones to better examine them to only be greeted by them glowing as he near. Ragnok looked on as the stones grew brighter as the child picked up the stones. It looked like the ring was really not needed for only someone of the Raithwall line can make those stones glow.

"Ahem, your majesty, you still have to put on the rings to get the vault that belong to you. Remember you have to let your blood drop on it five times," Ragnok spoke as he sees the prince being enthralled by the magick's of the stones as the glow from them finally started to fade away. The boy put the stones back onto their respective pedestals and went to the rings of Raithwall and Solidor. The prince let his claws extend on his right hand and made a small cut on one his fingers on his left. Adheesha let the blood drop on the rings. Sometime after, the rings started to glow to accept the young prince that they and along with everything with them belong to him. He plucked the rings form their stands and placed them on his pointer fingers. Letting the family magick's wash over him, then flow through his core and bound to him. Happy that they could be fully used again after such a long time.

"Good. One less problem out of the way. Now, who will take upon themselves to take up the ring of Ondore? Before you ask, the vault of the city of Bhujerba is connected to the ring of Ondore," Ragnok asked the group. For the first time being here the Viera spoke up, "My prince, I believe you should do it."

Adheesha hummed at that, he did have two of the vaults already. He wanted Harry to be equal part of this and at least have one. For he had the feeling that there was Raithwall vault here and that was all he needed. It would be a plus for them in case something happen to him to know that Harry would be okay when he was gone. Adheesha was about to question the women but Harry beat him to it, "Why Agave? Shouldn't I try first since he got the Raithwall and Solidor rings?"

"That is very much true child, but from the lessons I taught you both and we, the Viera, have been part of many struggles in the world. Saw that the lines were close to one another at some part until the Raithwall and Ondore families defeated the Solidor line twice. Once when Solidor line nearly killed off the Raithwall line when the world was one and during the other time that cause the separation. I believe the last of the Ondore wanted a Raithwall to inherit the riches of Ondore and Bhujerba," Agave explained the dark haired boy who still a little miffed. Although Harry could not fault the explanation for his family didn't exist until the world have forgotten about their magickal past.

"Okay I get it, but it doesn't mean I don't like it. It's just I don't want you to be overwhelmed by magick's or die if the ring does not accept you, Adheesha," Harry sincerely spoke to his friend. Harry just didn't want to lose the first friend he ever known. Yes, he made many more in the kingdom, but he didn't want to lose the one he grew the closet to since coming into Fal'Cie.

Adheesha looked at Harry, understanding were the black haired boy was coming from. If Harry had took this test of blood he would feel the same way.

"There is no need to worry my friend. On this day, I will not die by some ring. Be it magickal or not," he said to Harry, trying to sooth his comrade mind of what is to happen. He also didn't need the distraction of worry from Harry when he put his blood on the ring. Going to the third ring, Adheesha cut another finger on the left hand to do the same thing again. This one took sometime longer than the other rings. Maybe because of the city-state vault that was joined with it. Adheesha wanted to poke the ring to see if something was wrong with but fought against the urge. He didn't want to be rejected because of the fact he poked the ring for taking too long. Adheesha gave sigh as he waited for the ring but his patience was rewarded when the ring quickly lit up to only fade away as quick. Magick's started to swirl wildly around the ring when the light faded away. That glow was only giving way to a tiny orb of light came out the ring. It was given a form by the magick in the room. A form of a man that long since pasted from this world. The man spoke the words he never thought he hear of from a dead man.

"Hello my new heir to my line."

**To Be Continued….**


	6. Heirs

**Naru**: I really have nothing to say. So please enjoy and same disclaimer as before.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Heirs<strong>

The small band of people were in shock. Never thinking, or expecting, to see a ghost from centuries past come out the ring. Let along speak to them with just mirth. The ghost happily soaked in every bit of amusement he got from them since he was the reason for it. That amusement showed to when it spoke to the white haired prince again, "So my heir, you and your _friend_ over there were given copies of my books then?"

Adheesha merely nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. If it was the person he thought it was, then he really didn't need to be made a bigger fool than right now. Luckily for them, their care-taker had the sense to step up to question the spirit, "Are you not the seer who wrote the book about what is to happen?"

"Yes child. I am thou author of the book," he answered as his gaze briefly meet hers to only go back to the heir and continuing on, "My heir, I leave to thee my family vault, the vault that belongs to the city of Bhujerba, and all the treasures within them and my estates if they still exist here. With these gifts of mine, make me proud to have seen the future. Make me proud that I didn't make a wasteful sacrifice in choosing the both of you when I saw your fates."

"I will Lord Ondore, but…Why? How?" Adheesha asked, finally being able to get his voice to work again. The Ondore laughed, knowing what the young child was trying to ask. A question he was never able to answer. He gave all he could when was alive and he couldn't give anymore in death. For the boundaries of death prevents him from seeing the outcomes anymore. His laughter soon stopped to explain to the child, "Child, I cannot give you more information about the future. For death keeps be bound from seeing. I also don't have much time here since you finally release me from the ring. All I can do is wish you luck for you. Though blinded by death, doesn't mean I didn't leave clues in the book. It's just your duty to find them. Now it is time for me to go. Good luck children blessed and curse by the gods. Don't let the beast devour you."

With that the spirit of Ondore gone and vanished from their vision, from this plain of existence. Nothing more to see if his visions were true and not insane disillusions created by the war he fought so long ago. Happy that he could finally leave this world without much of a second thought once the faces of the visions were now here in the form of physical but was still unable to touch due to his spectral form.

The prince looked at the empty spot of where the dead man was at for a couple more minutes before he grabbed the ring and placing it close to his heart. A man that he never meet until now for a brief moment was the first to actually have confidence in him. The only constant in his life was the words of a dead man in a book. Adheesha knew that he had the medic and knight in the past but they weren't real a consent in life. Just protectors and the ones that healed him whenever he was attacked when younger. Hell, even his spoiled brother, the one chance to have a blood relative to care about him, wasn't even there for him. His closest friend, Harry, was a recent constant in life, even though they were really close now all because of this book. Another thing he was thankful to this man of old for. This man was also the unseen grandfather when he was younger before he understood that this man could never be it. Adheesha knew he could not stand there forever so he placed the ring onto his left ring finger. Letting the magick's connected to the ring wash over him. Bounded the young prince to the Ondore family magick's and that of the floating isle that is loss to the masses for now. Telling him the location to that floating island when it was time. Giving the group a sad smile before speaking, "It is time to see the vaults before they are merged as one, Ragnok."

The goblin nodded as he proceeded to guide the group to the vaults. Talking some more with them as went to a cart in few tunnels away. Bringing up some great points with them. One of them being to keep the sword and stones under the goblins care until they are needed. Another was about the need of the rings to open the vaults since they been locked for such a long time. After that, the locks will be up dated to use keys like the rest in the bank. Also explaining the rings are only needed to be used for sensitive document and other family duties, thus not needed to be worn all the time.

**-Hogwarts, the office of Albus Dumbledore-**

Being the professor and headmaster of Hogwarts let Albus Dumbledore have some freedom and leeway that most people don't have. Especially when he could put all the work onto the headmistress and longtime friend/follower Minerva McGonagall. This left a good amount of time to attend to his plans dealing with the Potters. Creating a successful martyr for the cause while making him out the hero to all. It helped that all that was left of the Potters family followed him blindly and the boy could not cast a spell to even save the life of another or his. Even if the boy did kill Voldemort like the prophecy said, Dumbledore knew he could twist the news around to make the Tristan appear to be the next Dark Lord and was getting rid of the competition.

Albus thoughts shifted over the elder Potter child. The one that was missing. Not that he was complaining. Harold was the spare after all and not the one destined for anything. But still, from what he seen of Lily of lately, the boy would be a hic-up in his plans if he did return. So it was not far from his imagination to find out from them that the elder boy was adopted and forgotten his family after so many years. The professor pushed the thoughts of the other boy out of his mind and went back to the work on the desk, being one of the few times he done for the school. His plans were after all coming along nicely, the people were still his sheep and nothing would go wrong in his life.

**-Potter household-**

Lily sighed once again as tried to get Tristan to start reading the books for school so he can be ahead of everyone. This was a failure due to her husband yet again. Pulling away their son to play with him in the little amount time left before school starts. Lily did not mind that at all. Hell, she would join them but all that she asked was for Tristan to at least read one of the texts books for an hour or two so he can have an advantage. The one she never had when she found out about magick's at the age of eleven. Sadly though, her son was too much like his father. Loving to do pranks, play around and quidditch. Something she did utterly hate. Lily did lessen her hold on pranks a bit. She would happy to go along with it if the prank was done on someone who deserved it and it was a plus that it made her son bloody think about what to do.

Lily just didn't want it to take up all her son time nor for James, Sirius or Remus to be a bad influence with it. They were the school bullies after all. That is why she hated the man for several years before he wormed his way into her heart. Something her old friend resented her for when Lily choose James over him. Another regret on her long, long list. With another sigh, Lily put her foot down and went outside to get her wayward son. God be damned the boy was going to read a bloody book! Even if it was the last thing she ever do! Suddenly screams so high pitch that they cracked a few windows on the house. Then a loud "No" was heard fallowed by the sounds of a body being dragged on the dirt ground.

**-Gringotts-**

The group left the bank with a large amount of gold to spend for the day. After being thoroughly shocked several times that day, nearly fainting as they saw the hoard of treasure they held now from the three family lines, and the explanation that most of this gold was interest collected during the recent century from non-use. Also finding out, due to the three vaults, Adheesha was emancipated and had the full title of marquis and '_king_' on this side of the world. In which to keep the information secret from the world for now. After all, to have a king come back was something the world would not take lightly. Especially if they never knew they had a king in the first place and that their so called king is so young in age.

Ragnok understood and agreed with the princely king. Ragnok also arranged three of his most loyal and trust worthy goblins to be the managers of the now merged vaults because of the vast amount in them. The group also took out the grimoires, some weapons, books, spell scrolls and various other things they found useful at the time. When they have more time the group would have come back to take out more things. For now, they gather enough books to create a small library with the dimensional trunks they got in Fal'Cie. Ragnok knew that all the documentation needed to be signed would be a multi-visit thing; so he decided to let the group go and let them go about their business before the day was going instead of stay at the bank all day. Saying he would send his personal owl once all the gold and gems were counted, all the properties accounted for and such. With that in mind the group went on with their day, hoping to get the rest of the day quickly done and over with.

"So where to first my party members?" inquired Harry, taking notice the crowd had thinned out greatly since they have been in the bank. By how high the sun was in the sky, it was either noon or one o'clock. Soon a growl from the stomach of Agave gave the idea she wanted to go. She did have the decently to blush that her stomach gave her away that she wanted lunch.

"So lunch then?" Adheesha jokingly question as he gave a chuckle. Harry gave one to with a nod in agreement for lunch. The group travel to another friendlier and higher end ally. They may want obscurity most of the time doesn't mean they can't have a good lunch when they could afford it. In a place that a good portion of the community could not afford. Soon they found a French bistro to eat in, to talk over the business and how the two younger would miss their friends back home. This talk was cut short when yelling from a nearby table inside the restaurant caused them to look. It was a blond haired child that caused the disturbance and for everyone to look at him crazy. Apparently this disturbance was not a one-time occurrence for the place as the waiter seem to just sigh as the women try to calm down the family.

"I think I recognize them," Harry said as he ogle the light haired family. The parent's appeared stuffy but showed enough emotion to give the waiter a dressing down. It was seem that another waiter, a new one at that, dropped a plate of cold pasta onto the child.

"You think so?" Adheesha asked as he looked on. Somewhat ashamed for the human race that this spoiled boy was a part of it. That boy was what most of the creature's on this side of the world thought of Hume's.

"Yeah. I believe they are the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and their son Draco Malfoy. I only know this because I remember them being pompous when they came to annual balls that was held at Potter Manor," Harry said as watched the younger Malfoy ready to throw at plate at the manager but was stopped by his father. By the divine, how the spoiled was this child to get away with such a tantrum. As they looked on a brilliant idea formed in Harry mind. The other two saw the evil look on their friend face, scared to question what's on his mind but Agave went on and did so, "So…What are you thinking of Harry?"

"Oh, just another way I can screw over my family before arriving to Hogwarts," answered the Potter heir as rubbed his hands together. The other two caught on to Harry was going to do. The rest of the party decided to go along with the ride. Hopefully the act of being spoiled was just that: an act to the outside world. Happy with the fact they finished with their meal, the group decided to end the destructive act of the family before it would get out of hand. Harry led them to the Malfoy's just as the boy sat back down in a huff when the manager said they would make the meal for free along with the next one. Malfoy senior noticed them and raise one of his thin, blond eyebrows at them.

"Hello Lord Malfoy, Lady Malfoy and Heir Malfoy. I am heir Potter and wanted to greet you on this fine day," Harry said as he gave a small bow to them. This caused to them to really look at him in confusion and slight shock. Having forgot that house Potter had another son. Harry smirked at their confusion. Happy they have forgotten about the heir to house Potter. This will make going to Hogwarts so much sweeter.

"I must say, we have not seen or heard of you such a long time Potter," spoke his cousin via the Black line. Harry hummed at that. Knowing they never mention a word about him when they have their precious Tristan by them.

"True, true Lady Malfoy. I am sure you are still in contact with Lord Black. It was a tragedy when I force to go on holiday for the last few years," conversed to the women, who just nodded back. Having heard from Sirius about Lord Potter sending his heir away to train the younger. Something that was never heard of and placed a strain between Lord Potter and two remaining loyal friends.

"Yes, I have heard. Sirius was very distraught when you were sent away and when they found about your adoption," spoke Narcissa, seeing where this going. It was rare when you see a living ghost in the world today.

"Then I must find him to show him I am okay. Wasn't my intention to cause _such_ chaos when I was forced to leave by own family. Maybe you can help me get in contact with Lord Black, with a chance of getting to know my cousins in the process," Harry said with a smirk. Narcissa returned the smirk, happy that the Potter heir was a true Black at heart.

"That would be great Heir Potter. Right Lucius?" Narcissa stated she turned her head to meet the gaze of her husband. A smile of his own graced his lips. He was seeing where this was going. Revenge against to those who dared send him away. What a better to start it off then by being friends to your family most hated enemies. After all, he had the feeling that their beliefs fell in the same place. Revenge was a beautiful thing after all.

"Of course. What right do I have to deny the want to be with family?" Lucius said back to his wife. Plus, it would do his son some good to be with someone level headed and smart this child seem to be. Not those dunderheaded fools of a pureblooded friends of his. Those two children, like their parents, were stupider than a door knob.

"Are you done with your shopping for Hogwarts?" the prince asked the Malfoy's, who gave a shot they were insulted when he spoke to them. They were unfamiliar with the two people that accompanied the young Potter. Seeing this Harry said to them, "Sorry for forgetting to introduce my friends. The one to my right is my friend and fellow Hogwarts student, Adheesha Raithwall, heir to the Raithwall line. The elder women is our caretaker and the one who all but adopted me, Agave Navid."

They nodded at that but they questioned the linage of the other boy. The elder Malfoy intensely stared at the Raithwall for a few moments before he asked, "I have never heard of the Raithwall family. Where have your family been living child?"

"Were an ancient family, but sadly my father and I are the last of the family. So, during the many troubles of the world, we kept moving around the world until the day I got my letter to Hogwarts," Adheesha explained to them. Already having the made ready explanation for those who question his family origins. It was a half-truth, for his father and himself were the last and he did move around the world, but in search of those they found to be worthy to join Fal'Cie. It would seem that the explanation did its job to satisfy the Malfoy's about his family. Many families did escaped England during the last war and many other countries. It was a part of their family history to; even though it was a well-kept secret.

"As for your earlier question; we are not completely done for shopping. Trying to avoid the 'mess' of crowd that usually come with this time of year," Malfoy senior sneered at the thought of the large crowd of people pushing one another in an enclosed space of shops and in the alley.

"Then can you do the pleasure of showing us around the area? For we have yet to start our shopping. Trying to do the same about the crowds," Adheesha inquired of them. Trying to show an act of good will by the act of shopping and showing those who truly weren't familiar with the area. The elder Malfoy's smirked while the younger didn't seem to understand why his parents were agreeing to show these unknowns around. But he understood when to keep his mouth shut and this was one of those times. Like the need for Draco to talk was as much as a unicorn wanting its horn pulled off. For when the group left the restaurant to show their new 'friends' around, the talk of the people soon encompasses the place about the lost Potter heir, his friends and the Malfoy's.

**-Fal'Cie nation, Rabanastre, Kings Corner-**

Adheesha collapsed on the couch once arriving back to his home. The home know they called King's Corner once the young prince bought the place. As the prince here, you can get away with a good amount of stuff, although he doesn't push it like those other snobs from the other kingdoms here. The other two just laughed at him even though they were dead tired to from the shopping and other crap that happen today. Agave just smiled about today. Not only they got the vault of Ondore, but also made a friend once they were able to poke through the spoiled shell the blond boy held and got to see the real him. Sadly Draco quickly reverted back once they were in more crowded area of Lockton and Diagon alley. Maybe in Hogwarts they can break it. She did see a proud look on Lucius face once he saw his son talk excitedly with her wards but it was a look so brief Agave would have sworn he didn't have the look at all.

The sun was setting, causing the room to glow a beautiful, eerie orange. Having not turned on the lights due the tired feeling they had. Sadly it was the women turn to cook tonight. She left them to go into the kitchen to start the final piece of work today.

"So Harry, do actually want to use these wands or what?" Adheesha asked, not moving from his position of being flat on the sofa. Harry was now laid upon the white leather love seat near him made a scoffing noise before saying, "I wouldn't if I could but we must keep up appearances at the school. Did you see the look that Ollivander guy gave us when walked into his store?"

"Yeah, the insulted look. I think he could tell we use staffs over wands and yet we come into his store to get one. I believe he knows we aren't going to be using them. Even though I loved the look on his face when you got that wand that was the opponent to Voldemort, a.k.a. The-One-Must-Not-Be-Bloody-Named made this trip somewhat sweeter," Adheesha conversed back, now stretching his head back to see Harry face. Who was now sporting a smirk of pride to know he made the wand maker feel even more insulted about his most prized wands. The one that was supposed to be used against Voldemort, the one that was meant for Tristan but could even use it, the one he was told by the wand maker that his father threw a fit over when Tristan couldn't use it, and to know such a prized wand will never be truly used. Instead of using the so called powerful wand, Harry would be using a wand that was crafted by Adheesha. One of the reasons staffs and wand makers were prized in Fal'Cie; they can tell if a person is wielder of a wand or staff. The truth of the matter that they wouldn't even get a wand if it wasn't required by the school to have one.

"I did love it to. Even though the man shouldn't have been insulted but honored that staff wielders would even buy a wand from him. I'm sure he knows how wands tend to mess with those who do magick's with staffs, let alone those who don't use mediums to do magick's," Harry said, now smelling the food being cooked by Agave. His stomach giving a growl for the food being smelt.

"Yeah, yeah. I just took most my pleasures from the surprised looks the Malfoys gave when they saw how 'powerful' our wands supposed to be," Adheesha snorted at that, "Never knowing that these wands powers hardly comes close to novice staffs given to beginners at our Academy."

That was something Harry felt to. These wands won't hold up to their magick's if used continuously. Going away from the topic of wands, they went over the supplies they needed before going to get tomorrow from the shops here, how to arrange the rooms of the dimensional pocket that both of their trunks are linked to and some ore minor things before Agave called them to dinner.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Station

**Naru**: Hello, we have returned on the gallant horse of a new chapter!

**Yami**: Yep! Beside the chapter update, we also like to respond to a few reviews. First one being that of **daithi4377**. Harold 'Harry' did not have too much hair. It's more like he had the right amount of hair in the right place at the time. Also during the time, his parents did not care or have time to full check over the older twin once they found the mark on the younger.

**Naru:** To the others fans, thank you for the reviews, favorites and following us. Please enjoy the chapter and you guys know of the disclaimer and warnings.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> We don't own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, death, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Station<strong>

It was the day every child has been waiting for since getting their letters to Hogwarts. The day they were set to arrive at the school before the start of the school year. The day to know which house they would belong to, to be able to meet new people with the hope of making friends, and the day they can get a feeling of their new home for most of the year. This was true with our soon to be heroes. Having finally retrieving the last of the items they wanted yesterday and augmenting their staffs some. Enchanting the power and making them easier to carry. By shrinking them and making them necklaces after adding metals rings when extra materials were needed for the runes. Having the ability to shrink and to be able to return the staffs to original sizes when needed. Right now, the two were finishing the package in their specialized trunks with the cloths and books they have gathered.

"Harry, did you put the scrolls up?" Adheesha asked, scrambling to place the stack of books in his arms up onto the bookshelves. Said black haired boy was placing the last of the scrolls into the slots of the letter boxes when they got a few of them yesterday. Having no time to get actual bookcases for scrolls to be made or wait for some to be delivered. Not like they needed a big old case for a little amount of scrolls they have right now.

"Yeah," Harry said as he placed the last one in a cubby hole. He got the smaller wheeled step ladder before seeing Adheesha walk onto the taller one for the floor to ceiling bookcases that was built with the place. Harry grabbed the last of the bags of food for their familiar's food that was left in the room to be put into the storage meant for all of their food. This should last a couple of months before having to get some more. With the last of the chores done by the black haired boy, it was time to relax in the sitting room-slash-library. Going back to be greeted by the sight of the prince watching the tiger cub and wolf cub play with one another as he started to polish a piece of armor meant for ceremonies. Along with their owls perched on a piece of furniture half asleep. Harry smiled at this and sat down on a sofa in the hopes to have some quiet time before they deal with the hassle, talk, rumors and trouble that is to come.

"So have you decided what you wanted to do when we arrive to the station Harry?" Adheesha asked him, not taking his eyes off the magical beasts before him. Silently hoping to that his comrade choose his way.

"Of course. Let's show up in style," the Potter said as they stayed there for little longer before grabbing the animals to go forth to get done the last bit of their list. All with smiles planted on their faces.

**-****London, King's Cross Station Platform 9****3****/****4****-**

The station was full of mobility and actions that belong to those of parents, students, soon-to-be students as well as those that worked on the Hogwarts Express. Many were saying their goodbyes, crying or greeting people new and old before eventually getting on the train before it left them. One of these families currently held a feeling of tension, annoyance and pride that should only belong to a peacock if they didn't mistake two people of the group as one. This family is one and only Potters; who were currently being swarmed by fans and those belonging to the daily papers of Brittan as they try to board the train. Like they were making much effort to so.

"Now, now, no need to push. Everyone will get their picture and interview with my son before he boards the train," James declared to the large group as they start to crowd the family. Several people continuously pushing their way to the '_hero_' but unsuccessful as the crowd was pushed back by others. The more sensible families, both pureblood and muggleborn, that were warning their children sneered at the family. Not out of jealousy but out of disguise from how they greedily lapped up the attention from blinded fools. But their attention of the family was driven away as a person in head to toe armor appeared out of the portal the separated this train station from that of the muggle one. The knight scouted out the area full of people before pressing something on the helm to only say aloud, "The area is clear. You may proceed."

Soon another knight came in followed by two children, an adult women and two more knights. These were the true hero's that is to come. The group marched towards the middle of the station to only stop. Apparently to let the women speak to them children, for she knelt down and looked at the both of them and spoke, "My time for now as your caretaker is over until the summer. Be safe my children, my little warriors. For now, goodbye until the next time we meet."

"We will miss you to Agave. Before all of us know it, the summer will be here to begin our time with you again," Adheesha said as a few real tears rolled down his cheek. Even though both he and Harry could leave the castle at any time without the staff or students knowing it, doesn't mean they won't miss the women. For their visits will have to sporadic and few. Harry was in the same condition, a few tears rolling down his face. Going to miss the only person he can call mother.

"Goodbye mother. I will truly miss you in the months to come," Harry spoke to her as he was the first of the two to hug her. The camouflaged women hugged back with a sad smile before speaking, "I will miss you to Harold."

That name drew the attention of the adults of the Potter family. Not many in magickal world of Brittan were named Harold. This gave Lily hope that boy was her but she couldn't just go up and asked if he was her missing boy. All she could do was see the vulpine woman hug her son before letting ago to hug the other child. They were happy even their moment of sadness. The children waved goodbye to the women and knights before going onto the red and gold train.

With that the group marched out of the portal of the station. The people never knowing that the knights got away from the spotlight of muggles with simple charms to hide their presence once they step out. With the ability to hide themselves at will for they were the highest class of soldiers. For they are the _**Judges**_. Nor would the sheople will ever know of the smirk the woman wore as she left. The emotion she showed and held were true, for she will miss the children she cared for a good portion of her life as a knight, but this was after all a show to start the planting seeds of a new age. One way was with a brief show by forgoing some obscurity they wanted. Like these fools of the masses will ever know the true power of Fal'Cie.

**-Hogwarts Express-**

Both the children walked towards the end of the train. Silently scouting out who have already entered the train. Seeing in their peripheral vision the gawking and shy looks from the other passengers. Apparently seeing, or have been told, of how the two Fal'Cieian's came into the station with knights in tow. Near the end they see one of the people they knew on this side of the world. The young heir of the Malfoy line. The blond hair boy was with company of two chubby boys, a skinny boy and that of a young girl who could have sworn to be a pug on two legs. The white haired boy opened the compartment to greet the young Malfoy, "Greetings heir Malfoy. Enough room for two newly required friends?"

"What right do you have to speak to someone higher than you?!" angrily spoke the girl next to the door. Cutting off anything the platinum blond boy was going to say and causing him to glare at her. Aside from that, he ignored her and proceeded to answer, "Hello to you heir Raithwall, heir Potter. There is surely enough room for the both of you."

This caused the group eyes to widen and the girl to quickly cover her mouth in the fact she insulted an ancient house before knowing it. But those thoughts quickly changed as the two interlopers sat down next to Draco. Both knowing that the others were thinking about his brother and how can he could be related to that glory hog. Adheesha started to poke the Potter heir to answer their unasked question before they do inquire. Harry just growled in annoyance not feeling like doing any explanations right now. Lucky for Harry, Draco proceeded to ask a question, "So, we saw both of you come in with those knights. What is up with bringing them?"

"Merely a thought of coming here in style. And better way to come in style but not much of it than bringing knights here to protect your person. All in one upping the competition out of annoyance," spoke the Raithwall, who was still poking the black haired boy. Harry started to growl now as his friend was really getting on his nerves with the poking.

"I can see that. Too bad I didn't think of doing that, but I have the feeling that father would not allow me to do that at all," Draco whined about not having his way with something. This others just looked on with fascination about the little interaction going on. Never seeing Draco like this before; to see him a little bit more open than before.

"Now, now Draco it's not becoming of an heir to whine in front of others," Harry teased as he winked at the blond. Draco just huffed and turned his head away in mock anger. Knowing the other boy was just playing around.

"Draco, who are they? And why are you messing around with these…ruffians?" asked the girl, eyeing the two new comers with suspicion. At that, Draco did look at least a little bit embarrassed about not introducing both set of friends.

"Adheesha, Harry, please meet my longtime friends Pansy Parkinson," pointing to the girl, pug face and all, who struck a pose that made her look even more fowl than before. Something they thought that wasn't even possible.

"Blaise Zabini," pointing to a very stoic looking copper skin boy that was looking out the window. Ignoring the commotion in the compartment until his named was called out by Draco.

"Vincent Crabbe," pointing to a short chubby black haired boy, "and Gregory Goyle," Draco finished as pointed to the last chubby but taller than the former boy. This was a brief pause as the mentioned four said a hello, albeit somewhat forceful. The Malfoy continued on, "My friends, I have the pleasure to introduce to you the new comrades in arms, Adheesha Raithwall and Harold Potter."

The four stared at the Potter intensely, not making of the young boy once his last name was mention earlier and now. This made Harry shift uncomfortably as they stared on. Adheesha and Draco just smirked, taking in all the amusement they could from the situation. After all, what you think of the name of the family that has been enemy of yours for years. Let alone, seen the heir of one that seem to have disappeared or apparently haven't existed for years. Also this…heir seemed to be on good bases with the Malfoy heir while never hearing about this so called friendship.

"So…Potter," Pansy began but was cut off by the young Potter when he said, "Harry."

"Huh?" was the only respond the boy before he continued on, "Please call me Harry. Don't really like to be reminded that I am a Potter."

Pansy nodded, "I will do so if you call me Pansy," Harry nodded in agreement thus letting the girl proceed with her earlier question, "So Harry, how did you meet Draco?"

"Both Adheesha and I meet the young Malfoy heir during the day we got our supplies for school. Since then we have been owling each other," the black haired boy answered. The girl just hummed as she took it in. Giving Draco a look to tell her if the statement was true. The blond gave the brunette a signal that it was very much true. The girl was about to ask another question when the compartment opened again to see one of the people that two of the occupations truly loathed. The faux boy-who-lived, Tristan Griffon Potter.

"My, my, if isn't the death eaters in training," the faux hero sneered at the group before setting his eyes on the two that came into the station gallantly, "And it looks like you are recruiting to. Going to be traitors like the people all around the both of you?" A red headed boy that silightly behind the faux one seem to give a crooked smile as a light chuckle escaped his lips at a joke that was never heard.

"You mean like you blood traitor?" Adheesha sneered back, not liking were this conversation was going. He knew were these children loyalty lie for now in the compartment but that was something he was going to change. Now to get these ingrates out before they cause a scene. He would like to enjoy his stay on the train after all.

The provoking inquiry caused both boys to growl manacling at the white haired boy. Tristan believed he was not a blood traitor. Easily forgetting that he has a twin brother and was the main cause for the disappearance. The Raithwall smirked back them before speaking, "Now listen here young Potter. If I remember correctly you have a brother. The question is: what happened to said boy, hmm? He did disappear a few years back."

This seem to do the trick to make the boy back up a bit. Not wanting to say what happened to him but it left implications of what they could've done to the older twin. Tristan just glared at Adheesha before silently walking away. Thoughts of revenge filled the red-headed Potter twin. The other red head did the same as his cohort. With hopes of the revenge on his mind as well.

"What a little show you gave us Adheesha. Being able to tell off the other Potter and his Weasley lackey," Blaise said, finally speaking up in this conversation. Since the Zabini boy mother had basically told him most of his life that the traitors and muggleborn were a waste of time, space and resources; he found the telling off the glory hog of a Potter a refreshing part of his life. Both Adheesha and Harry narrow their eyes at the both. The prince spoke up to everyone, "Note this here and now, I don't believe in the crap your parents spew out to all of you. Just because you everyone around you doesn't mean I do. For everyone has the right to be equal to the one next to them. I only have a few exceptions for a select few people and certain classes of people."

"Mud bloods are nothing more than trash on society. They will never be equals to me or those with pure-blood in their veins," Blaise stated proudly causing Parkinson to show a smirk of pride at the statement. Draco and other two boys looked apprehensive about the two groups soon to be fight.

"Believe what you will Zabini. It's not like you have talked to someone outside this backward shit society. Just don't interfere with my friendship with Draco and all those wish to be mine friend; I won't mess your friends, a.k.a. bigot followers," the prince stated back, not feeling to get into a long winded debate that will only fly over the boy head. Plus, it would look like he would be the hold out, along with Parkinson, in the mission to change the mindsets of the masses. Blaise grunted in agreement and went back to continue his vigilant view of the world outside the window. Soon the whistle of the train sounded, signaling the soon to be departure from station and to make last minutes students find a compartment before going full speed on the tracks. The door of the small room opened again to view a bushy brunette girl with bucked teeth, seeing that there was room she asked, "May I sit with you all?"

"Fine by me if it's alright with the majority of the group," the prince said glaring at the back of Zabini who just shot one back before going back to what he was doing. Pansy just seem to just glare at the girl, obviously not wanting the other girl to be there at all. The thing that seem to shock the blood haters of the group was when Malfoy said, "Sure fine by me."

Adheesha and Harry smiled at least the fact they was changing one opinion and slowly changing those of lackey's apparently. Especially when they nodded with the Malfoy into letting the girl come in. The brown haired girl smiled as she brought her luggage in a put it up. She sat in between Harry and Adheesha to start to introduce herself to everyone, "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you all. I hope we can all be friends!"

Thus the thread of hope in a peaceful ride was lost as chaos had ensued while the trained slowly made its way out of the station finally. Scenes of a people waving goodbye were soon gone to be replaced by country side while angry voices started to rise. One of the passengers of this chaotic compartment was happy to have placed a silencing seal onto the small room. No one can hear what's inside but they could hear what's on the outside. By the gods, it was not their day for the Fal'Cieian's.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Unease is our certain sort of people

**Naru**: Ah, feels good to home amongst the chapters of fandom.

**Yami**: Only you would.

**Naru:** Like you should talk! You really must want Kyuubi and certain intern to know of the books you got from '_borrowed_' from them.

**Yami**: NO!

**Naru**: Good, now shut the hell up. Anyway, sorry for the delay with the chapter; had writers block with the chapter while trying to remember how stuff started. Anyway, enjoy the chapter as we start the new one. Disclaimer and warning below, so…you can't sue us!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, **death**, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'_**Mental Conversation'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong> Unease is our certain sort of people

The Hogwarts Express slowed down as it arrived at the station. Students that were ready to unload from the long containers of the train that held them in. As soon as the doors of the magical vehicle shuttered opened the children rushed out of it. To be greeted by black horseless carriages and overly big man trying to usher a portion of the students to the boats at the docks nearby.

The students divided up to where the returning students went to the carriages and those newly arriving for their first years went to the dock. The large bearded man can be heard ushering the young eleven years to the wooden dock that had trees hanging over head, "Firs' years this way! Firs' years this way! Firs' years each of the boats can only hol' four at a time!"

A certain eight got in separate boats but ones that traveled near one another. Each set still slightly miffed at one another but in the time silently got an agreement between one another. The magickal boats started their travel with big man in a lead that contained two familiar people. Two people that the occupants of earlier boats that happily team up, no matter the hatred for one another, to humiliate. As everyone was crossing the darken lake that reflect the night sky above to be broken up by the sounds of splashing that was heard in the distance. It was coming closer to the boats and getting the children riled up in fear. Soon it was relieved to be that of mere-people that lived below the water surface as several broke it by jumping over the children to land back into the water. They broke it several more times as went along them towards Hogwarts. Making sure none of the children enter their territory by accidently falling in when they saw the castle. In which brought the image before them now. A castle in all its glory that was far older than any of them came into view. Every window was aglow with light powered by magick.

All the children were in awe of the beautiful sight of the old building that was surrounded by the beautiful sight of stars and constellations that hugged the sky above. But soon the sight was to be broken when the boats bumped against the dock that was closer to the school. It caused some of the students to fall from them to land when they were stupid enough to stand up in the wooden vehicle.

A good portion of the children lucky enough not to fall laughed at the ones who did humiliation in front of them. This was before the tall and wide man got of his boat and to speak, "Com' now firs' years, time to head up to the school."

He grabbed a nearby torch he left there earlier in the day and lit by magick of one of the teachers in the school now. He guided them to the large brown doors of the tall and ancient doors of the school. There before the doors stood a woman that up in her age. She had waited impatiently for the lumbering man to bring the students to her. She seem to be stern which was proven to true by the way she speak to the man as he stops in front of her, "Your late Hagrid."

"Yes, but only by a few minutes Professor McGonagall," Hagrid tried to say to her to only be cut off by the stern and cold glare she sends him. Hurt by the glare and silent punishment the half-giant went on to his hut near the forest while the older women turned around and said aloud to the children, "come now children."

The doors opened on their own the women proceeded inside with students in tow. The young ones were in awe as they went to the great hall. Seeing all the sights of grandeur of the entrance hall; with its high walls, white marble stone stairs lit by the moonlight, torches lighting the large room, suits of armor made of iron lining the room, and a few door made of oak. Which caught their eyes were the large golden colored oak doors as they stood before it and on the side of the stairs. The professor turned around to the students to say, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. Before you can take your seat you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you're here, your house will be like your family in the school. The triumphs you make in the school will earn you house points. Any rule breaking that is caused will make you lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

As she finished her speech one of the students yelled out, "Trevor!"

It was that of the young Longbottom boy who jumped towards a frog near the feet of the older women. He was able to grab his pet to only earn an intense glare from. Neville backed away from the woman towards the group with the reptile in hand. Scared of what she might do to him. Once the Longbottom boy was back in the crowd she left to go into the Great Hall after saying to them, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily."

Once gone, Pansy took the opportunity to remark that the boy-who-lived was here by stepping forward before everyone. She spoke loudly so everyone could hear, "Its true then, what they're saying on the train. Tristan Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Students start to whisper about the boy. Who took all the attention he got in with smug glory. Pansy sneered at his glory-hogging before continue speaking, "It would seem that the rumors about you are true. That you are nothing more than a glory hogging, spoiled little monstrosity."

"If such a monstrosity with glory then you're an ugly pug. No, even a pug can be cute, you're the offspring of a great mastiff who breed with a Siamese cat. Then got some weird animal sickness that can't be cured," he said while glaring at her. All the pug faced girl could was growled at the spoiled boy as the other children laughed at her. Believing what the younger Potter said was true. The door opens again to revile that that professor McGonagall return. The student's quieted down as she smack the Potter boy upside the head for the comment she heard before coming back. Tristan glared at the girl then the professor; ignoring it, Professor McGonagall told the children, "We are ready for all of you now."

She turns around and proceeded to lead everyone through the two large doors. Into the Great Hall, where two long tables on either side of the hall, decorated with plates and silverware, full of kids of various ages, candles floated high above everyone, the ceiling bewitched to show a moonlit sky full of stars. The children were at awe of the spectacular show of magick. A bushy haired girl told another muggleborn next to her as they, along with the rest of the eleven year olds, walked towards the other end of the hall, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's only bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in the book, Hogwarts: A History."

The student merely ignored it as the group piled up to the front. Professor McGonagall turned around to her young wards to say, "Before we sort everyone, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Said professor rises from the main table. He gave a cough to clear him throat in order to speak, "I have a few start of term notices. First years, please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

He had sat back down to allow the sorting to begin. The hat start to become animated when it start to jerk around and a ripping sound was made. The rip seem to become a mouth when it started to sing a song, "_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall, for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head the sorting hat can't see, so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, where the brave of heart dwell with their daring, nerve and chivalry. Set Gryffindor apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal. Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid to toil. Yet in the wide old Ravenclaw; if you have a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind. Perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those with cunning that use any means, to achieve their own ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And you won't get in a flap! You're safe in my hands (though I have none) for I'm a thinking cap!"_

With the end of the song, McGonagall straighten up again to tell the students of what is going to happen, "When I call your name, you will come forth. Then I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

She picked up the hat from the four legged stool and unfurled a yellow tinted scroll. Looking at the list, the elderly professor called out the first name, "Abbott, Hannah!"

Said student came up and sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head for only mere moments for the sorting hat quickly yelled out, "Hufflepuff!"

This line up of students continued on until it came down to the letter 'P'. Where it came in anticipation to know which house the boy-who-lived will be in for his entire academic schooling. The house choosing was not the only surprise they were going to get that day. Especially when the elderly Professor made a sour look of surprise as she read the next name on the list of students. She gave a cough to get her voice straight before calling out, "Potter, Harold!"

This caused the old man to choke on the water that he was drinking at the table. Not believing what he was hearing. That the boy actually had magick and was here in the flesh at school where he was not wanted by a small few. The old man was not the only one surprised by the name. Many looked at the long ebony haired boy as he made his way to the stool. Whispering about this child that came into the station earlier that day with knights in tow was a Potter and the high possibility that he was the brother of the boy-who-lived. Surprise took the other Potter the most when he heard the name. He knew of the other brother from the little memories he had when younger. But he thought his family got rid of him long ago.

Tristan never thought he would ever see his older brother and he would have the right to be the Potter heir. McGonagall slowly placed the hat on the boy, fearful of where the boy might go since the last she saw the boy was when he was really young. Never seeing him, noticing him or even cared enough to know the where about of the child until now. The hat was placed on his head finally and thus the long conversation with the living hat began as Harry felt it probe his mind for memories. Harry briefly heard the humming from the hat, finding his memories interesting and that the original house was returning before it directly talked to him in a gruff voice, _**'So child, you are one of the chosen. Good, then I call fulfill my duty to the five houses.'**_

Before the Potter heir could question what the hat was talking about it yelled out, "Raithwall!"

This caused chaos to ensue as shock of the unknown house to be called out from the sorting hat. Even the ebony haired boy was in shock, never knowing that the house was even existed here. Harry vision went over to his longtime friend to see only mild surprise on his face from his sorting. There were questions that needed to be answered by the Raithwall heir once they had the chance to be alone together. Harry took off the hat and went to stand next to his friend since there was no table for the house of Raithwall. Professor McGonagall took the hat from the student once she composed herself from her shock to call out the next name like nothing happened, "Potter, Tristan!"

The room was silent as everyone gazed at the other Potter going up to stool. Wondering if the younger would end up in the same house as the other Potter. The false hero walked up to the front as the nervousness built up in the pit of his stomach. Sitting down on the stool, Tristan gulped as soon as the hat was placed on his head only to get an instant shout from the hat, "Gryffindor!"

Tristan let out of the breath he held once the house was called out. Happy to be in the house he wanted and the one the Potter line has been in since first coming into the school. Not like his brother, going into an unknown house that was never heard of. He would have to write a letter to his parents once the feast was over and in privacy of the bed. The next name on the list made the professor to press her lips in a thin line as she sees the next name to be called. The same last name of the house that one of the Potters was assigned to, but she had no choice but to call the child for the sorting while everything else was to be sorted afterwards, "Raithwall, Adheesha!"

Silence still greeted the hall as this one was too went up to be sorted by the hat. Once seated the hat was placed on the child. It too went through the memories of the student as it did with Harry. Going of the contents of the child past, the was written knowledge of the book that was done so long ago; going up to the point of getting the vaults a few days ago before arriving to this school. Now fully knowing the two children mission here, at least estimate of what the true goal is. It smiled at the fact that after so many failed attempts in the past that it finally going to work now. Everything was going to be alright. Relief and content spread through the hat before speaking to the Raithwall mentally, _**'Young Raithwall, do me, the ancient houses, and those that came before you in thy quest. Do us proud in both yours and your companion mission.'**_

With those encouraging words the hat called out, "Raithwall!"

The magick's of the castle finally to seem to activate with that one word as the banners in the great hall seem to shift to the left and right walls. Two banners on each side of the hall of where each of the minor houses were found. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff to the left while the Ravenclaw and Slytherin banners to the right side of the hall. In where the four large pieces of fabric use to be found now hung a slightly larger white fabric banner that seem to be burning into place over and behind the headmaster throne. As the last bit was burned in by the school magick it showed an image of a silver-white dragon wrapping itself a moon like object that was missing a piece.

What most of the people in the hall found intriguing about the dragon was that it was not like regular dragons they were used to. It was a four legged dragon, silver-white color, had the typical wings but has a large ring of the same color in between the wings. If you were to look closer you were to see bits of red, black and gold with in the plated armor of the dragon. The magick's seem to swirl some more in the efforts of creating another table for the two student house. The table is smaller than the rest but big enough to have plenty of enough food the two and have friends with them if they wish it. Recomposing herself, Professor McGonagall was thinking that something was wrong with this whole situation and that the notorious Weasley twins having an early start on pranking. Even though it's impossible for them to do so at this time of the year unless they had a plan set up since last year.

As the Raithwall student went to the table with the other to seat down the woman sternly continued on with the last of the students sorting. No other going to the house Raithwall that year. McGonagall placing the hat back down, already tired of tonight event. But the old man from earlier stood up to ask the hat, "Tell me Sorting Hat, what is the house of Raithwall."

The hat gave torn grin before speaking to answer the question, "_You may belong to Raithwall; where the brave of heart, daring, witty and loyal truly dwell. Their patience and cunning beats all in this game of life. They are friends to all but enemies to many. They are the warriors, the mages, and the archers of old. They are the kings and queens, the master leaders, the ones to never be controlled by the hands of mortals but by the gods. For they are the ones truly protected by the divine. With these final words I bid you adieu. My job is done and it's time for an age anew."_

With the question answered. The one the headmaster wanted everyone to hear without having to repeat but wished he didn't do so for what the hat did afterwards and the various looks of the students gave the two. Confusion, jealousy and wariness was given to the new the first years from the much older students and teachers. But all the two Fal'Cieian's can do was curse the hat for all the attention but even more so when the hat did the unthinkable. It unraveled itself and let the magick's go free into the Hogwarts to hide itself until later this evening. Adheesha growled at the not 'deceased' hat as a faint laughed it gave off before it unravel still lingered in the hall. A relic of the school was officially gone, but those who know what's truly in the hat mourn for two pieces of relics. A dinging from a wand hitting a piece of glass brought attention to the table while the person spoke, "Attention please."

It was the headmaster of the school, but only to speak a brief line, "Let the feast begin."

With that the various dishes of food appeared in front of everyone. To the amazement of a good portion of the first years that were not raised or born into the magickal world. The houses started to quietly talk again. Unusual for the normally loud hall went it was full of people. Even the teachers were now quietly talking to one another about the situation. Not use to having a fifth house having to house students somewhere else. Let alone to hear of another Potter. Those close to the Potter family knew they had two sons but never knew what happened to the older black haired one. Now the question was where he had been and who was the child that was now his house mate? All Dumbledore want to do during this entire meal was to think of how to deal the headache before him now. Not only the problem he did not want was here, but it brought trouble along with it. Ranging from a new house, a sorting ceremony now gone when the hat basically committed magickal suicide, questioning from the teachers, and the final problem would be that of the Potters that will come here about the boy when Tristan writes home about him being here. The old man could only do was sigh about the entire situation. Soon the feast ended when Dumbledore rose up again after whispering something to McGonagall to dismiss the children. The perfects each called for their respected houses to follow them to their common rooms and dormitories. All but the new house, but that was soon rectify when Professor McGonagall came up to them and told them, "Come and follow me children to the Headmaster office. We have much to discuss there."

They nodded and followed the older woman to the office. The other teachers from the table making their own way to the office of the Headmaster; wanting answers of their own without have to question each other so they can have the same information. The Raithwall and Potter looked on with awe as they past several moving paintings, up and past several staircases and ghost as they went through the many halls of the school. Not so much in awe of not seeing this but the awe that people truly still use this technology and magick even though their non-magickal counterpart was progress much faster than they were. Even some magickal societies in other parts of the world were slightly better than that of this era of this community. That was another debate for another time as the group finally made it the office when they stopped in front of a golden statue of a gargoyle that guarded the way. Knowing what to do the woman spoke out the password, "Sherbet Lemon."

The gargoyle started to spin around to reveal a staircase wrap around the hollowed the column until it stopped some time later. The two went up the stairway to the top to find a double oaken door. She knocked on the door to hear a muffled, "Come in."

They went in to find the room full of teachers whispering to one another and the headmaster sitting on the desk. Harry and Adheesha looked around to see the many bobbles, trinkets and instruments that the country of Fal'Cie have long since gotten rid of. Also, many portraits of headmasters and headmistress that have long since passed lined a portion of a wall. Behind the door they noticed a perch with a red and gold bird sitting on it. They recognize it to be a phoenix, a true bird of grandeur and symbolism to the mass of people in the world. They couldn't help but notice the remnants of the sorting hat that was placed near the edge of the headmaster desk. Thus the reason for the somewhat somber mood of the room; everyone but the students were going to miss the sorting hat but it was something they could not control for the animated item was the one to release its own magick. So intrigued by everything in the room the two Fal'Cieian's did not noticed the eyes of the teachers glancing at them. Dumbledore looked around at everyone in the room trying to decide which issue to deal with first. His eyes landed on the children and thus the decision was made as he say, "Let's deal with the first issue. Apparently we have new house added to the school by the sorting hat before it released the magick it contained."

This is when the Raithwall intervene in conversation, "Actually, no, this house has existed but the hat just stop putting people here since it found no one worthy to put into the house. Thus the banner with my family crest on in the Great Hall."

"Oh, how would know of this child?" asked a greasy haired man in black robes, sneering at the two of them. Adheesha just blankly stared at him that gave everyone the feeling he was asking a silent question of 'Are you really that stupid?' The child went on and answer the question anyway since everyone would want to know it anyway, "Because you overgrown imbecile, if my last name was any indication, my family might have a part in the creation of the school."

"Raithwall, watch your mouth! That is no way to talk to a teacher!" Professor McGonagall sternly told the white haired boy. Not liking his tone of voice as he spoke to her college. He just turned around and stared at her before speaking, "Well, if he treats me with respect in return then I will do the same. Until then I will speak to in any way or form."

He turns back around the headmaster when the old man ask the prince, "How does our family play…in the creation of the school."

"I don't remember much, I know my ancestors gave a lot thus still the owners of the school with a house to boot," Adheesha stated, beating around the question so he does not reveal that he could closed the school down for good or fire anyone, plus the added benefits of many privileges. It would take more than a lifetime of any headmaster could get a hold of all them or having the added benefit of something akin to the philosopher stone to help them to get it all.

"I see," Dumbledore slowly said before continuing with, "What privileges does our family hold then?"

"None that I can remember, father was always really strict about that since my family has been on the run from the frequent wars for centuries. We have hardly mess with the magickal world until now since I wanted to learn magick," he spoke, telling of half-truths and lies so he try to back track on the earlier slip up in order to prevent the people from bad mouthing the now gone sorting hat. Dumbledore nodded at that, silently happy that the child had no power over him since he was an heir to one of the house. Easily forgetting that that the student said that his family own the castle thinking the thought of owning this place of that of whimsy of a father telling stories to a child. Stories that have changed during the generations of magickal people who probability lost their magick, got it back but somehow retain the ability to stay in contact with the hidden community. Adheesha let out a small amount breath in relief that his lies worked while making sure to keep his eyes away from the old goat eyes. The so called old goat looked at his teachers to inquire of them, "Who will be the Head of the Raithwall house?"

The professors looked at one another before someone spoke up, "I will do it."

Everyone looked over to a grey haired women. It's the flying instructor, Rolanda Hooch, who had spoken up to take up the position. Albus eyed the women then asked, "Are you sure you want this Rolanda?"

Professor Hooch nodded, taking a firm stance in wanting to take the children as her wards. The headmaster let her have the position reluctantly, silently wishing that someone who was under better control took the position but didn't let it get to him. He had other ways to watch the two children and it wasn't like they could do anything anyway. His main focus is the sacrificing pawn he already have.

"Since that is handle the next we should deal with the sorting hat. Young Raithwall, do have any clue as to why the hat torn itself apart?" he asked the child, causing everyone to look at him again. He might know why the hat did it but he wasn't going to tell them.

"Why the hell everyone is looking at me? Like I know why the ruddy hat torn apart. I know as much as everyone else here," the prince said while glaring at everyone. Some of them glared back the child while took a rolled up piece of paper and hit him against the head. He quickly turned to her and loudly said, "Child abuser!"

He turned back around and walked to the other side of Harry to get away from the woman. The child was making enemies fast in this room, mostly being the enemy of McGonagall, who was currently trying to burn the child with her eyes as everyone looked on with mild shock. No one dared in this school called any of the teachers here, especially McGonagall, a child abuser.

"Now, Raithwall, no need for such language or such disrespect for simply answering questions. Please refrain from doing so for now or detention will be the least of your worries for now," Dumbledore said to the child, trying the make somewhat out of control child from being so wild with the teachers. Even though only a couple seem to enjoy the show the child was giving to them. Harry gave a comforting smile his friend to let him know this night was almost over with.

"How will we sort the children next year headmaster?" asked one the professors, slightly panicked that was now no way to sort the children in the upcoming years. The other teachers wanted to know as well, worried about how to sort the children as well. Since a well-established system was now gone without a backup plan because no one thought to have a backup plan.

"I don't know. Lucky for us this happen now and not later I the year. It gives me enough time to make a plan for next year and run it by everyone. That is if everyone is alright with that, to run the plans for the sorting during the monthly meetings with everyone," Albus said to everyone. Everyone seem to take it in and agreed to do so while some of them was also planning to think of ways of doing the sorting to in their spare time.

"If that is all, I would like to take them to this children their own common room," Madam Hooch said to the headmaster, wanting the children to have the ability to rest in order to map out the school tomorrow. Albus nodded in agreement as he sees that his staff was also tired of this evening events.

"We will discuss the sorting in tomorrow for we must figure out something to tell the parents of the children of the new house and everything before word spreads," Albus sternly told them, not wanting the information to quickly spread without damage control. The professors agreed to that, wanting rest before the next tiring event happens.

"Now for dormitories for you two," he spoke as he thought of the possible empty rooms they could stay in only for Madam Hooch to step in again.

"Do not worry Headmaster. I know of a few empty rooms near my office they could use while they stay here," she said, not like the look the headmaster was giving the Raithwall and Potter while thinking of a room they could stay in. Even though he did not like, he could not fault the woman in having the children near her, for it was her right as the now head of the Raithwall house. Like it of the other house, for their rooms and offices were near the common rooms and dormitories of the other houses. So he nodded and let everyone leave once he dismissed them. With a severe headache that started to form earlier that evening from the prior event, they left behind the tired old headmaster to do his own biding for the rest of the night.

Once outside the office, everyone went for the stairs and go their separate ways. Except Madam Hooch, for she guided the children to the hidden common room next to her room since people forgot about it because no had used for centuries now. Going down several stairs and pass numerous hall until they reached the second floor. They stopped in front of a large portrait of a quidditch pitch that many players on the field playing the game. She didn't face them as she spoke to them to tell, "This is the portrait hole to my office. When I tell you the password I expect you not to say it to anyone else unless it was an emergency. Do you understand?"

"Yes, we understand Professor Hooch," the both of Fal'Cieian's answered before being dragged onto the next location. Which was not far from the office as they stopped in front of a painting the same size as the last one they saw. It was that of a regal king with black hair with white highlights standing in a grove that held a select few of creatures. Because out of fear they were killed off by both non-magickal and magickal long ago so this creature, a spriggan, should not exist on this side of the world anymore. It's an animated painting like the rest in the school but was what it said surprise them, "So, the house restore."

"Yes it has been King Raithwall," spoke Madam Hooch which cause the man in the painting to laugh out loud. Waking the few portraits in the area who just glared at him before going back to sleep. The king looked at the prince to grin at him before saying, "Hello my descendent. I welcome back the line to where it belongs. Both I and the castle have waited for you for such a long time."

"Um, I am happy to be here really great grandfather," Adheesha said, taking in a good amount of air for he did not know how to talk to the man. A person don't expect to see your ancestor in any form or way in the school, let alone talk to you in such a pleasant greeting, or one of your teachers talking to the painting in the same friendly matter and know its name. The painting chuckle in seeing the child discomfort while his looked on in amusement about the whole situation. Deciding to keep quiet in this mess as the prince continued on speaking, "I have so many questions to ask you but we don't have time right now."

"Right child, I have connecting portrait inside so we will talk tomorrow. My password to get inside is Sun Crest," the king said before it opened itself up to let them in without the password this time. The group went through a small, dark tunnel until they reached a room that was also hidden by the night. The professor said a spell that lit the end of her wand to illuminate a small part of the room. It was proven in vain as they hear pieces of wood hit stone to only to be lit by magick. It reveal to be one of the house elves that belong to the castle to have lit the room since they were finally allowed to enter the room. Since this was one of the few rooms that the castle bared them from entering. Soon the torches were lit to in the room to revel more of the room, to only to find that the room was a mess and dusty from the years of not being used and decay in the school. Two pops signaled that two more elves coming into the room. One of them spoke up, "The rooms are habitable and this room will be to by morning. Bags are already in each room."

They nodded, clearly that the one had spoken was an elf that was here in the school longer than the others, but in the end they were happy that a couple of rooms were safe for them to sleep in. Rolanda stood in front of the two and placed a hand on each of their shoulders to speak, "Even though both of you have many questions to ask me but they have to wait until tomorrow. Come here after lunch so both of will have enough time to start your search for classes in this weekend. Plus, both of you need to rest from today events."

"I understand Professor Hooch. May we go to be now, its late after all," Harry said to older women, she nodded in agree before slightly pushing the two off to the portal for the dormitories. They went to their rooms, which were in one of the smaller towers of the school, to get ready for bed. Sometime later, both could be found in one room looking out the window of said room. Watching the stars glitter above as they thought of this evening events. Crazy as the evening was while unintentionally drawing attention of the entire school for just entering a long forgotten house.

In the another part of the school a lone red child was staying up to write a letter to his family that was going to be sent to them tomorrow.

**To Be Continued…**


	9. A Prince and His Subjects

**Naru**: We're back! –Does a jig-

**Kyuubi:** Really, a jig?

**Naru**: Yes a jig. A jig because I am happy.

**Kyuubi:** You're watching too much Muppets and Peanut movies.

**Naru**: Well, because I was introducing my nephew to the expect-ness known as the 80's and 90's movies! All in the progression to anime!

**Kyuubi**: You really want to introduce him to our craziness?

**Naru**: Yep. It may take years but he will be one of us. One of us! One of us!

**Kyuubi**: -_groans_- What brought this on?

**Naru:** Work, work, work, Yami, more work, losing track of anime, being re-introduced to anime.

**Kyuubi**: I thought Dragonball Z was on TV.

**Naru:** –_Eyes turn red- _That blasphemy is trash upon humanity! Dragonball Z Kai needs to burn.

**Kyuubi**: Now that I think about it, where is Yami?

**Naru**: -_shifty eyes_- I don't know.

-_Somewhere in the world a shadow figure quietly laughs manically as he approaches the store house for overly large hard drives. Eyes glints in the darkness as he set forth the plan without the knowledge of his partner in arms_-

**Kyuubi**: You know what, I don't give a chocolate chip cookie anymore! Nor do I want to know.

**Naru**: Chocolate chip cookie? –_Eyebrow raised_-

**Kyuubi:** Yes, the cookie, blame Naruto for it. Anyway, were getting off topic for a Harry Potter story.

**Naru:** I know, I know. People, fans, please enjoy our story and warnings below.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, **death**, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, personality change, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

Key:

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'_**Mental Conversation'**_

**Chapter 8:** A Prince and his subjects

By the morning the sound of falling on the floor with a loud thump when one of two occupants of the room unknowingly shoved another off with a foot. The fallen one threw something at the other in order to wake him up that caused the rude awaking of the day for the two young students. Harry at up to see his friend on the floor to only whine, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Maybe because you shoved me off the bed again," Adheesha huffed back she he crossed his arms and looked away in mock anger. Use to his friend shoving him out of bed from the few years of Harry sleeping in the same bed as he. Usually did so when they worked on projects together or Harry couldn't sleep because of the feeling of being alone back at Fal'Cie. The prince looked around for the clock he usually set up but realize he left the spare one in trunk because of last night events. They needed the cloths anyway after the ones yesterday were dirty.

"So what's first on today agenda?" Harry asked as he got out of bed and stretched out his limbs.

"You know, the new usually, breakfast, being ogled, schedule, more ogling, lunch, more looking, then talk with the painting and head of house, then dinner, and guess what more starring like we're some freak show!" Adheesha stated haughtily, not liking the thought of being looked at like some main attraction in a circus. Harry hummed in an agreement, not liking to be looked upon in scorn or wonderment.

"Well, we might as well get this day over with. It's not like it will get any better if we hang out in here all day," Harry said as went over to the trunk belonging to Adheesha and opened it. He went inside to change. Adheesha got off the floor and quickly followed his cohort in crime. Soon after they came out wearing their uniforms and went off to the day breakfast, passing many students as they went to the great hall. The prediction from the white haired boy was right for the children and teens they passed looked at them before whispering with one another. The Potter just sighed at the fact they were looked upon as oddities while silently hoping that this will be a passing faze soon. As they arrived at the great hall, the both of them could feel the gaze of the students and staff as they went over to table given to them by the school itself.

"We so have to get breakfast in the common room from now on," Adheesha whispered to Harry as they placed food onto their places. Harry did the same when he said, "Agreed, feels creepy to see the whole school watch you come in and sit down to just eat before they go about their own business."

The teachers at the table were talking quietly amongst each about what to say to the students about not telling about the hat, or anything else that happened last night. The heads of the houses told the students last night in the welcome meeting for each house. Even with their warnings last night they had the feeling some information will leak out by the second official school day. Sadly breakfast was soon over, one of the few that is required by the school in order to give the students their schedule. The heads stood up and pasted out the schedules to the students. One of them happy that she went to the headmaster office early in the morning for her two wards schedules. Rolanda bent down and whispered to them, "Please meet me in the common room right after lunch."

They nodded as they grabbed the pieces of paper belonging to them before finishing the last of the food on their plates. They left the great with the rest of the students to either explore the castle, make new friend or continue on reconnected with old ones. Putting the recent events out of their minds for a brief moment in their lives by having things to distract them before writing letters to their families; at least the ones who knew about the things they called standard or normal from the history told to them. The Fal'Cieian's went on to find the location of their classes so they won't have to be worried about finding them Monday.

"Oi!" someone called out to them to find it was Hermione followed by a chubby looking lad behind her. A dark brown haired boy with the obvious tendencies to being shy from the way he was trying to hide behind their new bushy haired friend. Harry was the first one to ask, "Who is this Hermione?"

"This is Neville Longbottom," Hermione answered as she grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him forward to show him off better to her friends. From the last two days from knowing each other the prince and his companion couldn't really call her a friend yet. That hasn't been proven to true to them for now.

"So, how did you meet the heir to the Longbottom house?" Adheesha said with a slight smile. If she could not be their friend in the future, at least she will have one in the Longbottom. He looked like he would be a loyal one if someone was willing to be patient with the shy boy. Hermione held said shy boy arm tighter as she spoke, "That stupid prat of a Potter that's what. No offense Harry."

"None taken," Harry said as he waved off the offense.

"As I was saying, that stupid prat of a Potter thought it would be a good idea to make fun of Neville in front of everyone for having the wand his father use to own," Adheesha and Harry felt pity for the boy then when the brunette said that. It was uncalled for to look down on someone for owning or using something that was owned by his father wand, even the Raithwall knew the history of the boy from what Harry said a few days ago from when they discussed about any possible people from the Potter past that would be a great allies while in school. Their pity was temporally distracted when Hermione continued on about the situation, "I couldn't let this continue to go on and stepped up. I defended the boy last night while putting the spoiled brat down verbally. I wish I could have done more but Professor McGonagall came in and I didn't want to break any of the rules. Don't really like breaking any of the rules at all or disobeying any of the teachers."

"Hah, the brat-who-lived was probably just mad that all the attention was driven away from him from what happened last night," Harry said, smiling gleefully that he already got under the boy skin so easily. He did feel a small amount of regret that the shy boy came in the crossfire by having his younger brother lash out his anger by mocking the Longbottom. All in order to make him feel like he was better than anyone who were getting the attention or when it was driven away from him by some unforeseen event.

"Why don't both of you come with us to look around the school to find the classes. I'm sure it will be a lot more fun than being by ourselves," Adheesha asked the two Gryffindor's who thought over the question. They agreed to do so wanting to explore the entire grandeur of the castle. Before the group could go any farther than the staircase a voice called out to them, "Potter, Raithwall!"

Three recognize the voice belong to that of Draco Malfoy. As the blond near with his lackeys as he could say was, "Couldn't forget about me?"

"Of course not Draco, we could never forget you. Just thought you might want to look around with the other Slytherin's and not with a Raithwall or Gryffindor," said the Raithwall somewhat cooed out to the Malfoy. Seeing this caused Draco face scrunch up in distaste.

"Maybe in another lifetime, but now I would not do that. Loyalty is one of the many things a Malfoy is known for even most people don't believe it. Plus, I had to get away from Pansy babbling mouth as she talks with one of the other girls of the house," Draco said as the lackeys just nodded about getting away. Not wanting to be around the girl any more than necessary. The three that briefly know of the Parkinson girl couldn't help but make a 'ah' like sound in understanding.

"Come on then before anyone else decide to join use," Harry yelled out as he run up ahead in front of everyone. Soon everyone else had to run behind the boy with smiles on their faces as they ran behind the black haired boy.

**-Lunch-**

"Are you sure don't want to sit with us at our table?" asked the Potter, trying to get their friends to eat with them once again.

"I would like to, but I think it would be better not to do that. From what both Neville and Draco said about the houses, both sides hate each other. So, to make sure each side won't be complete hated by their own house, I will say no this time until a much later date in the year," Hermione explained to the two Raithwall's, who poke her to see if she has a setting that was stuck on 'Long Explanations.' Since it was a long one for a simple yes or no question, but they understood why they did not do so. It was too early in the year for their friends to lose out on the opportunity to make more friends in their house and not be made enemies so quickly.

"We understand, have a good lunch see all of you tomorrow," Adheesha said with a sad smile. Hoping to see spend more time with them today before meeting with the Professor Hooch. Since they don't know how long the talk is going to be with teacher and the animated painting.

"Wait, tomorrow? Why not sometime after lunch?" Draco asked them. Making the two look at each other before the white haired boy say, "Because Professor Hooch wanted to talk with us after lunch. I guess because of the house we are in."

"I see, then see the both of you tomorrow to enjoy the last free day before school officially starts," Draco said before heading through the doors for lunch and joining the rest of house. Hermione soon followed after giving the both of them a hug, then pulling the Longbottom boy into the great hall to eat with the rest. They soon went in themselves with several eyes upon them like before.

**-Raithwall Common Room, after lunch-**

Currently only two students of the house were now a very clean and somewhat up to date common room. Amazed at the job the elves did with the room. The both of them did not have the chance to look over the room this morning due to breakfast and scouting. The room was decorated in their house color of silver, white, and with bits of crimsons all around. Two couches were in the middle of the room but flanked the fireplace. Two chairs were on the opposite side of the fireplace and two small tables on either side of the chairs, dividing them from the couches. A coffee tables is in the center of the seats and fireplace and a white rug underneath. Also several of the house banner hung throughout the room, along with dark wood bookshelves with books that have been there for centuries along with copies of newer ones from Midgard. Above hung a silver chandelier that lit up the room with the power of magick with help of magickal powered orbs that clung to the torches of where fire is supposed to burn. Any other wood in the room was made of the same dark wood as the book shelves or have been painted a nice grey to match the house colors.

Soon their awe was subdued as they felt the tired, dull ache of their feet as they went over the couches. The both of them were now stretched out on a couch of their own as they rest from all the walking from earlier today in their search of classes. The castle seemed to play tricks with the group and all students that reside in the school. A sound of the portal to the common room opening drew their attention and the footsteps of their head of house coming in.

"Hello Harry and Adheesha. How has the day treated the both of you?" Rolanda asked them as she sat down in a plush chair near them. Not taking noticed of the now deceased king taking position in the painting over the burning fire place.

"Hello Professor Hooch," the both of them greeted before Harry continued on, "Good so far. Not counting the many stares we get from being the other students."

"Yeah, feels a little weird to get so much attention over something so idiotic," stated Harry as he crane his neck to better see the teacher in the plush chair. Rolanda gave a small laugh at that as she couldn't agree more about the idiocy of the people.

"I love to continue on this little meet and great but I think it's time to discuss the many things we have on the table," the wizen king spoke from his own plush chair in the painting. Not wanting to waste any more time than needed. Rolanda just sigh on how impatient the old king was. In the end, it was best to start and get it over with by saying, "I guess I will properly introduce to the school first. Welcome to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my prince and his companion."

This got the attention of the two for they quickly sat up on the couches they were on only for Hooch to continue on, "Yes I know Adheesha that you are a prince. After all, I am a Fal'Cieian."

"How?" the prince asked as he wondered how the women got the position here if she was a Fal'Cieian. She gave a soft smile before giving her answer, "I got recruited to go to the kingdom of Fal'Cie during my sixth year. I went there in the summer to only to come back to finish my seventh. Stay for a year or two before someone asked if I can become a recruiter for them by being planted into the school. It helped at that time when I visiting my parents that the Ministry wanted me to be Hogwarts new referee."

"I see, also it answers my question as to why I never see you with the other recruiters when they have their parties every three months," the prince said, still slightly skeptical over the fact she was a fellow Fal'Cieian. The woman wanted to laugh loudly at that as she remember the first few times she went to those parties but sadly couldn't really go to them anymore.

"Yeah, couldn't really go to the parties anymore due to the fact war and this school happen. But I do visit the old friends over there during holidays and when I fully recruit a student. Usually the seventh years so they don't have to worry about coming back for school," Rolanda spoke as she remember the good times she had while in Fal'Cie and the awe of students when she fully brought them into the kingdom. It put a sad smile on her face as she remember those memories for many of them came to this side to fight in the magickal war to only die, to be injured or not to come back due to their own pain they held.

"So you have a portal?" Harry asked, thinking that heading back to the kingdom would be easier with an already established portal.

"Yes I do, but it needs maintenance. Something I don't have time for right now," she answered as the thoughts of it filled her mind. For a moment, the grey haired woman silently hoped that the new distraction will rid her of the memories of days long pasted. Sighs of disappointment were heard from the two children at the bad news but let it go since they had their own portal. It was just a hassle to set it up in this place. The only good thing about it was the fact the school had plenty enough magick to feed the portal so they could use it at any time.

"Don't about it, we have a portal that's up to date. So you can use that if you wish, especially to get a newer portal from the Recruiters," Harry causally said as laid back down on the couch. He did want to do anything else for the day except read the new spells from the books later.

"That good, but we need to discuss a few things about the house and the reason as to why the hell the both of you are here," Rolanda said sternly while the painting behind just laughed as he sees the looks the boys were giving them. This was going to be one good argument that's going to happen today. And that it was as several hours passed as they talked about the book and what happened in Gringotts. All the professor over flying could do by the time the talk was winding down was to rub her temples from the headache that was starting to form.

"So let me get this right, an old book told you a prophecy that was proven true years later when the both of you went to claim the vault of said seer who wrote that book. Not only that you both must fight two men proven evil before one of them do really stupid while the kingdom of Fal'Cie being rebuilt here," Rolanda said as she tried to make sense of all of the information she got. From the time they got the books to the point the Potters abandon their heir to him living in Fal'Cie until the day they came to the school. From what she was told; Madam Hooch could tell she was given the short and edited version from the both of them. Not that she mind or care for she understood that everyone has their secrets and problems. She just hoped that they will come to her with any problem in the future or someday tell her for she can feel that they will need her help someday. Looking at the picture of the king above the fire place to see anger from what his eyes; telling her that he understood more of the story they told than she did. Rolanda was correct on this matter as the king thought over the knowledge that one of his descendants practically abused their heir with neglect to favor that of the younger and secondary soul mate was never heard of.

"What have they taught you in the academy children?" asked the ancient king, wondering what they have been taught and trying to calm himself down from his anger by talking about something else. Also to see his implements of teaching was enforced so any years ago.

"Let's see, we are taught runes, spells, creatures, culture, blacksmithing, enchanting, and more things that's too long to list," Harry said as he tried to remember what else was taught within the school in the capitol. The older Raithwall hummed at that before asking, "How many years of schooling is required?"

"It last for eight years that range from age eight to sixteen," Harry said, seeing that the man wanted to change the subject before continuing on, "After that the people can continue on in the subject they find to their liking or good at."

"I see, so the both of you at least have six or seven year left of learning from the school. How will that be achievable from here?" the king inquired curiously, trying to figure out how they will do the work and learn from there while being here.

"We worked it out the headmaster over there. We got a device that will transcribe the lessons we are in and send it to us. We do it here and send it back. For those that need to see something from us will have appointments set up. Via a portal we will jump office to office of each professor so we can get this done quicker. All done hopefully on a weekend morning," Adheesha said as he shifted his position on the couch as try to get himself comfortable again on it.

"Yeah, and the headmaster was extremely happy that someone from Fal'Cie was going out of the kingdom for a school and not coming into his. Plus, I think he wanted someone in one of the schools anyway so he can see what they were teaching," Harry said with a knowing smirk that was shot at Adheesha. The prince just laughed at the fact the true reason why the headmaster wanted them to truly leave the castle. To have the bragging right of having two of their star students attend one of the schools on this side of the world and beat all the students here in scores before it ends.

"Then we must help with the school then by training the both of you for the mission ahead," Rolanda confidently said as she looked at them. Having the want to help the two children with the task at hand that should have never have been theirs in the first place. The two looked at her with grins that matched the elder women and that of the man in the painting. For the elder Raithwall, it was for the reasons that his family was known hell raisers to their enemies.

**To Be Continued…**

-_Next day_-

**News Reporter**: Late last night a figure in black blew up a warehouse full of anime that was backed up on towers of hard drives. We are still…

**Naru**: -_smiles evilly as she recognize the warehouse logo_-

**Kyuubi**: -_sighs and just continues to eat breakfast_-


	10. When the Night Approaches

**Naru**: Back again, with minus one author but plus one new lackey.

**Sunstreaker**: I am no lackey!

**Naru**: Yes you are. –_kicks Sunstreaker out_- Enjoy the chapter and continue to follow us!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, **death**, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, personality change, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

Key:

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'_**Mental Conversation'**_

**Chapter 9: **When the Night Approaches

It was the lunch the next day for the two heroes having slept through breakfast due to the long talk with painting and Madam Hooch, after nearly hexing them when she said she hated being called professor. She only dealt with that title when doing the first years flying lesson which will be done in the upcoming week. The two ate alone as their brief fame was finally dying down. That would be until the day the papers get their hands on it and by the looks of it the world will know soon. For the table that sat many teachers yesterday was now nearly empty of them. One of the most important ones was that of the headmaster and the Raithwall head of house. They can hear many questions from the other students about the teachers. The most prevalent one was: where are the professors? What are they doing? And finally, could it be of the new house?

"Since it's a school subject, where do you think the teachers went to?" Harry asked his friend, even though it was a rhetorical one since Madam Hooch told them where she was going. It was no clue where the others ones went to as well.

"Clearly to the ministry to talk to the Board of Governors about the new house within Hogwarts," Adheesha answered as he ate another piece of the beef. Harry hummed in agreement before inquiring, "Do you think that Dumbledore will say anything about the fact the school is linked with you?"

"I don't think so since I made look like I have no control over the school. Plus, I think he wants anyone outside the teachers to know that that the fifth person who created the school actually own the school and castle itself. The people would throw a fit about that. Saying it is a lie or hand over control to them once found out," Adheesha explained to him after swallowing the meat. Harry couldn't fault that and understood that would be a big problem for them. They continued to discuss this quietly between them as they also made little back-up plans that they roll with in the moment of any questioning.

**-Ministry of Magic, room assigned to the Board of Governors-**

Chaos at the moments was thing that ran the large office meant for the entire Board of Governors when something happens to the school. Dumbledore looked on at the arguing with severe headache. He only mentioned that the school itself made a new house that only two students from the first years were in. Thus the problem started with that simple sentence after giving a small speech like he usually does. Albus could only sigh on how childish these so called adults were being; not that he mind at times since it was always easier to control someone who is childish than someone who was not.

From what he tell from all the yelling the group was going on about wither or not to keep the house established in the school. Not that it mattered since the school was the one to form the house and it was now linked to the building. The old man sighed for it was time to end all of this yelling, "Quiet!"

Albus voice rang out through the other voices to finally make everyone become silent. He looked around the room once more to see everyone eyes on him now. Straightening himself in the chair, Albus spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear, "There is no point to argue of this house because Hogwarts has established it. Meaning, since the very start of this school, this hidden house existed long before we were ever thought of in this world. It was never used before until now with these two students who seem exhibit all of the house traits while having more than the other houses don't have. As you could tell from what the sorting hat said when I showed you the memory of him shredding himself up before the magick's of the item dispersed."

"If true, then why did the house come back now?" asked a woman with long, straight, pale-yellow hair. Someone that Dumbledore was familiar with, the wife of Lucius Malfoy known as Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. Albus gave a cough to clear his throat to answer, "I don't know why. Maybe it was nobody showed the required traits needed for the house to be used again. Thus, the Raithwall house went into disuse and was forgotten through the ages. For this house never existed in my long years of teaching and running the school."

"I see. I just don't get why only two students," a man spoke up from the opposite end of the table. Some of the other board members did murmur to each other about that. Why was there only two students now?

"I can see you view point in that, but like I said before the students might the only one in their year to finally exhibit the traits needed for the house to be reincorporated into Hogwarts," the old wizen man said as he lean back into the chair he was in. The blind followers of that were on the side of the 'Leader of the Light' hummed in agreement in the hopes of gaining favor. Despite being a follower of the old man a women spoke up in speculation of the event; the last, next to her niece, of the Bones family said aloud, "Maybe the school sense the fact since the house has not been in the school for so long, along with the fact of the sorting hat judgment, only two students were accepted into the house so we could get used to it. Maybe next year more students will be accepted into it."

"Maybe so, if it wasn't for the fact that the sorting hat basically committed magickal suicide in front of our students not too long ago," the man who spoke earlier said to the woman sternly.

"I know that Diggory but if we create a new way of sorting with the prefix's of the houses we know of, with that of the new one, we can make a new hat or magickal item that can sort the students that come in the following years," Amelia Bones argued back at the man. Trying to actually find a solution to the problem instead of delaying it in the hopes that it would go away with time or that t would fix itself without anybody helping. Albus just sighed once again as fighting was starting to pick up again. He spoke up to say, "For now I suggest we all make plans on what to do for next year at home. By Christmas break, we all convene back here to discuss this with the hopes of actually settling this. Is that fine everyone?"

Everyone agreed that would be fine if it means they would move on with the emergency meeting to the next topic about the school. With the group answer Albus continued on, "Good, good, the next order of business is the fact of Madam Hooch is the head of house of Raithwall. Does anyone have any issue with that?"

"I don't have a problem with that. I know of her and know how strict she is. She will keep those two in line," an elderly woman said as she lean back into her own plush chair. Happy that Rolanda Hooch had taken up the position as a head of house. The elderly woman has been trying for years to get Hooch to be head of one of the houses because of her strict nature.

"That's one vote from the Longbottom, everyone else happy with the choice for the house?" Albus asked again. Many tried grunts of approval came from the rest of the board. Getting tired of this meeting already and wanting to move on with their day. Dumbledore was happy that most of the agendas were dealt with for the school today even if they would have to come back months later. Even though he omitted several things about the subjects today, such as, the two students' names that now belong to the house now. One of them baring the name sake of the very house.

"Now tell me Albus, what are the names of the students that are in the same year as my grandson," Lady Longbottom inquired from the man as old as her, if not a little bit older by a few years. Said old man wanted to curse the woman then and there because he almost got away from this room without giving much information. While getting away the little headache he has right now. Albus could already the pain in head grow as he sees the smirk on Longbottom woman face as she held back the silent glee of causing him pain. For she knew how this man was and always held secrets from everyone when it came to his business and what was going on in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Yeah, now that think of it, you did not mention the names of the two students of the newly found house. Even though we might hear it from the children later on; I want to know the names of our infamous students before their names hit the press," Amelia stated as she place an elbow on the table and chin into the palm of her hand. A smirk had formed on her face as well knowing how the man was to when it came to hiding information from them about the school, threats or obstruction. Albus wanted to growl then and there for being cornered by the two woman as he sees the curious looks from the rest of the board about the names of the students. Looking at them with a straight face as he mentally prepared for the chaos to come again to say, "The student names are Harold Potter and Adheesha Raithwall."

His prediction was correct as the group looked on with shock before murmuring and slightly raised voices encompass the room again. Not more so over the Raithwall child but over the fact that there was another Potter in the world. A missing one that no one had seen in years when ever someone saw the Potters when they either meet them in person, ball, meeting or some such other event in their own lives. Dumbledore placed a hand on his face over the fact that this long meeting got even longer. The only solace he got from this was the shocked looked that the Longbottom woman got when he told her the names. The headmaster that it was over the Potter boy to, but if he only knew the truth of what she was thinking and that her plans for the future had changed for the remaining Longbottom clan.

**-Hogwarts, Raithwall Common Room-**

The group of young students that consisted of Raithwall, Gryffindor and Slytherin were now gathered in the common room. Deeming it a safe place to gather without the rest of the school knowing since knew, but them, that the common room was behind this king portrait. Even if they did tell they couldn't get in because the password was in a dialect they did not know of. The group was talking over the fact that the younger Potter in the house of Gryffindor was being a prat and many other things. One being over the fact that two of the students were in fact enrolled in another school that was to hidden from view from both muggle and magickal people. All in the hopes of safety and secrecy, in which the children agreed to keep hidden themselves once the Raithwall's agreed to teacher them some things from the school.

"So, the other school is actually even more advance than that of Hogwarts?" asked Draco as he looks at the papers and unfamiliar writing utensils that were strewn over the coffee table. Neither of the two picked up their heads as one them answered, "Yep, more so the three you guys know of."

"Then why haven't we ever got the acceptance letters for the school?" inquired Pansy she too was mesmerized by the unfamiliar tools lay about on the coffee table as the two them worked. She looks up slightly to see Hermione was looking over their notes and books they had all about in the area for the other school officially started last week and they needed to turn in this work. Not like it was hard to do for it was over subject they know all too well. Plus, if they don't finish now they have a room in the trunk to disrupt the time flow to help do the work.

"I don't know, maybe because of all the secrecy," Adheesha sarcastically aid to the as he rolled his eyes to be hit on the arm by Harry for the remark. This caused the prince to pout and answer the question correctly, "It because not the school is very stanch with it secrecy, it's in a different country and rarely goes out it borders. From the ones chosen to go to that school from other countries have to be slightly above the rest, have known the school or some other requirement that those who belong to the school feel like you could do better in while there. They don't tell you why they chose you to be a student of the school, only that you have accepted and no one outside can know of the location or name."

"So, basically you can talk about while not talk about it," stated Crabbe as he thought of this hidden school. Other than food or being a lackey to Draco, it would one of the few times the chubby boy would actually think of something else besides those two things. Adheesha only hummed in agreement as the last of the work was done for both himself and Harry.

"For, no more questions about the school; we would like to stay in it if you guys don't mind. It would bring great shame if we got kicked out for just talking about it," Harry stated dramatically as he placed a hand on his forehead and pretended to faint onto the back of the couch. The others laughed at their friend silliness but stopped with the inquiry over the school. Even though they wanted to know more about it in the hopes they could go there themselves someday.

"How do think the classes will go tomorrow?" Hermione asked them, kind of scared of how she was going to do on the first day of class. Majority of the other felt her fear over classes for they were held worry over them to. This was in the hope of not disappointing their parents in the end by failing or getting in trouble on the first official day of school at Hogwarts.

"Do not worry Hermione, you and the others will do fine tomorrow. Both you and Draco, well mainly you, will be the know-it-alls, Zabini and Pansy the tormentors, Crabbe and Goyle the lackeys, Neville the overly shy one, and Harry and I will be the ones helping everyone else out," Adheesha assured her, trying to sooth the girl fears. Making everyone else do the same as they gave a small laugh about Draco and Hermione being the know-it-all's of the group. It was true the brunette from the amount she was reading from the books they got before the school year, but for Draco it was different matter. The Malfoy was smart but not smart enough to earn the title as know-it-all.

"Children, evening is approaching. Time for dinner for the all of you," the King spoke from his painting. Some of the stomachs growled at the sound of dinner causing a blush cross their faces as finally got up. Suddenly chills went up the spine of the prince as they walked out the common room.

"What's wrong Adheesha?" Pansy asked, slightly angry when being forced to stop as the others did so outside the portal. Another chill went up the spine before he says, "I don't know, but something is going to happen during dinner."

This cause Harry to groan before going on to the great hall for dinner for the doom that is to come. Everyone soon followed as another stomach made a loud growl for food.

**-Great Hall, dinner-**

The prediction seem to be true when the teachers arrived late to dinner. All with some form of worry look on their face. Something did happened but the question was at what time it was going to spill over to the students. It seem was going to be now when all the food and dishes disappeared from the tables to be answered when the headmaster stood tapping on a glass. Getting the attention of the students to announce to everyone, "My students, after much discussion with the Board of Governors, the house of Raithwall will stay in this school hence forth no matter if another student step forth into the house. The ban of telling of anyone is now lifted since it did _**not**_ appear useful anyway."

Dumbledore left the hall to signal that dinner was truly over for everyone.

"Someone really got under his skin today. Wonder who so I can be friends with them," Adheesha said jovially as he got up from the table. Harry seem to laugh as well to this, wanting the same as he longtime friend. With this in mind the two, along with the rest of the school, went to bed to ready themselves for the day that is to come.

**-Unknown local-**

In the home of one of the Board of Governors lay on the floor an unconscious woman. Only to be slain in mere moments by a swift stab into the chest while never seeing her murder. The reason for this man to kill her was because of the useful aspect of having the hope of gleaning some information from the meeting that was held today by taking complete control of her body. A true nobody that no one would really miss in this world; he bet it take two weeks before any to notice that she was missing and actually come visit her house.

With the meeting, it wasn't every day that an emergency meeting was held for the school. His little expedition did prove useful as he found out what the meeting was about. This creature of the shadows gave a mighty laugh in the now soulless house before vanishing into the shadows. If you had listen closely, you would have heard the whisper he had said to himself as the shadows engulfed him, "So it is time for our master to return once again"

Soon he was completely gone from the house to leave behind a moonlit room with his now dead host laying in a pool of her ever expanding blood on the floor. Nor hear the faint gurgling of her voice as it was the last attempts of her body to survive faded away in the everlasting void of the night.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. The First Day is Like Any Other Day

**Naru**: We, the crusaders of craziness, are back with the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter with the usual warning and disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Harry Potter, Final Fantasy and other verse we may add in the future.

**WARNINGS:** Yaoi, Yuri, Neglect, **death**, Sex, Possible torture, mention of possible rape, Abuse, Harem, bigotry, Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived, Futanari _(probably)_, Hermaphrodite _(Probably)_, lack of morality, personality change, and anything else that I can possibly come up with along the way.

* * *

><p>Key:<p>

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'_**Mental Conversation'**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong> The First Day is Like Any Other Day.

Morning came too soon for the students for it was the day that classes finally started for them. The only two students, well three but she is not in the new house, that did not complain at the early morning rise was the future heroes. That is because they were used to waking up early in the morning for training in the arts of battle and tactics.

"Are you ready for this Harry?" Adheesha asked his cohort as he made his way out of the single dorm they shared. Soon the door to Harry room opened up to revile a dressed friend ready to get this day over with.

"Yep, what is the first class of the day anyway?" Harry shot back as try pulled out the schedule that was given to them yesterday. The prince did the same and looked over his. It would appear that for Harry, the first class of the day was Transfiguration with the Professor McGonagall as the teacher. Harry went over to Adheesha to look over his shoulder to find that he too has Transfiguration as the first class of the day. Harry put his paper next to Adheesha paper to show the first class was the same. Adheesha smiled at Harry, who in turn smiled back, happy they shared the first class together. Going over the rest of the classes for the find they only share the first class of the day and same free period. The both of them grab the bags they had filled with the books they needed and shrunk it. Off they went to breakfast after placing the small bags into a pocket each of them owned.

**-Class 1B, Transfiguration, Professor McGonagall Classroom-**

Harry and Adheesha were the first in the class since they had gotten ready earlier that morning and didn't mess around in breakfast just to delay the inevitable. As they went to the front to sit at a long stone top table that was being used as a desk they can see a black cat sitting on top of a stool. They were not fooled by it as they greeted their professor, "Good morning Professor McGonagall."

The cat mewled at them in response to the greeting. Having said good morning as well, never shifting out her form until the time was right. She was surprised figured it out it was her but counted it the fact they must of learned a lot of things during the travels outside of England. As the two started to take out their books, notebook paper and pens out, which garnered her attention. They maybe from a more advanced society didn't mean stuff from the muggle side of the realm would not be used. Even they knew using parchment and quills was too decrepit for this time and age. Soon more and more students started to trickle into the classroom. Before anybody knew it, it was eight o'clock ant time for class and the cat was surveying the room. Listening to the students talk about the where the professor was and why is there a cat in the classroom. The transformed professor scowled as she thought, _'Two students are missing from the bunch._'

Suddenly the classroom door opened to show two messily dressed students coming in a huff. Those two student were of course Tristan Potter and Ronald Weasley, having overslept thus resulting in the tardiness for the first day in class. Harry groaned that he had the same class as his younger brother; something the feline professor notice but choose to ignore it for now in favor to reprimand the two late students. Especially when she heard from the youngest Weasley mouth, "Good, the professor is not here yet. I heard she was a hard ass on students who were late to her class."

A slap was heard, some looked at the source to find that the prince and his companion had their hands on their faces. They could not believe the stupidity of the red head and younger Potter when they laughed at that statement. Some of the other students seem to have laughed to when they caught on to the crude joke, even though they too young to truly understand it. With a deep frown on her face, McGonagall decided to shift back to her human form. The shift cause many of the students to gasp in awe for they never have seen something like that before. Once done with the transformation, McGonagall stood proudly in front of everyone. The children can now see the deep frown that is painted on the professor face she looked down at the two tardy students in disapproval. Both of them were now shocked to see the cat was in fact their teacher and now feared what was going to happen to them.

"Twenty points from each of you for the tardiness, another twenty points for your mouth Mr. Weasley. Congratulations boys, you have cost Gryffindor sixty points on the first day," with that settled with the late ones took a desk in the back of the classroom. Professor McGonagall went on to illustrate what the class was and actually do in the class. She even preformed a bit of magick in class by turning a crow into a beautiful glass goblet; that was before going to a mouse and turned it into a gold, ornate snuffbox. She expanded her reason of showing by going over the spell that will be their assignment for the day, that being turning a mouse into a snuffbox. Soon practical part was given as the students were trying to do so, and many failing miserably when the professor went up and down the split that separated the two halves of the mixed houses. The ravens and snakes on one side, the lions and badger on the other side, letting the dragons go to any side they want.

When the woman went back up to the front to check on the dragons work to find something surprising. The snuffboxes were the most ornate things she ever seen a first year ever do. One was made of crystal with a rainbow of colors that seem to shift through it when she picked up the item to better examine it while light from the windows hit the small box. She also see thin indents in the top and bottom that made stunting patterns all over. The transfigure professor placed it down to only pick up the other box with its own grandeur. The box itself is made of a high quality metal, one she could not identify, and the complex pattern on it created an image of a tree and roots. The pattern was in truth a brilliant quality of mother of pearl inlay. A stone that McGonagall loves because it reminded her of the mother she had lost so long ago. McGonagall put the box down, calming herself down from shock, to say, "A hundred points to Raithwall for the stunningly done snuffboxes; as well getting the spell right so quickly."

Many of the students glared at them for doing it so fast but went on with their own business. One student continued his glare out of jealousy. Not taking notice of the mouse that belong to his desk partner had started to pick a fight with his own mouse. Did not help situation that the mice were acting out of fear upon realizing part of their bodies had been transformed half way into an object that does not belong on a being that lived. Until one of them decided run away from the other by jumping on the distracted student. Making said student scream aloud in shrill like voice. Professor McGonagall quickly turned around to see the half transformed mouse jump back onto the desk and the younger, jealous Potter fleeing around in the back still screaming.

"Mr. Potter! Cease your screaming at once!" McGonagall sternly yell at the boy. Trying to be heard over the shrill voice a boy should not be able to omit. This seem to make him stop the screaming but not the panic over something he viewed as a nasty creature jump onto him while being half transformed into a set of matches. She was able to calm the boy down to finish the class while causing the house of lions to lose more points in the end. The class was soon over, much to the professor relief for she won't be dealing with Tristian or Ronald until later in the week.

**-****Second class, Potions, Potter-**

Harry sat in the middle of the classroom with Draco. I can see Hermione on the other side in the same row as the both of us. She waved at him before pulling out the rest of the supplies for the class. Draco was quietly talking to other first years of his house as they waited for his godfather to enter the classroom. He did brag enough about him went coming to the classroom in the dungeons. He examined the room to find it was the standard arched dungeon room but found it weird that it had windows within the room. The room was a little ornate to have been ruined by the blood of those taken prisoner by long forgotten wars, so it must have been the Torturer living quarters before this castle became a school.

Shelves and cabinets full of potions, equipment, bobbles and trinkets lined the wall that held the door. Blood red curtains hugged the plain floor to ceiling windows that are on the opposite side of the bobbled filled wall. A wooden desk with a black stone top for the teacher is in the front while the desks for the students were plain old tables that lined both sides of the room. Similar to that of the transfiguration room he had left moments ago as it had a pathway for everyone to walk down through. To the right of the desk, wedge next to a cabinet full of ingredients was a small tunnel that he could see that lead to a wooden door made of a dark wood. Behind the desk is an old style chalk board that anyone could see had many years work done on it. Looking down on the floor to see a drain pipe to let potions go done it when students mess up the project somehow and the Professor could not clean it up in time.

'_A major hazard,'_ Harry thought to himself as he thought of multiple of old and new potions mixing down somewhere for years. Not knowing if they petrified in a container or cleaned on regular basis so an explosion of magick and stone won't happen. Harry stopped giving the room a once over for he knew by the end of the year he won't forget an inch this room. That was dependent on the fact on how this teacher would act towards his twin and himself. He did remember that this man hated his father because of the pranks done mainly by Sirius Black and the now Lord Potter. Harry would not be surprise that Snape hatred traversed the years onto his children. Children that had no part on something that happened years before they were even thought of. Not that Harry really cared what happened to his twin; all that mattered was the hatred did not travel to him. Hell, he would silently root for the hatred on his bother. At least one of the professors was not blinded by the fame his brother held. So, it depended on how this man acted when he came in here if he like this class or not. Suddenly, Harry thoughts of this class was interrupted as the heavy, dark wood door slammed opened to reveal Professor Snape striding into the classroom. While at the same time, having the curtains close and the touches light brighter than before. If one thing he got from the teacher as Snape got behind the desk was that he knew how to make an entrance as the image of the man bellowing robes were now burned into his mind. Professor Snape did after all hold a strong presence of confidence over the fact he was a Potion maker.

Professor stood proudly in front of everyone while being behind a desk covered in papers. He survey the students before speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear his baritone voice, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potions making. However, for those select few," looks at Draco who smiles at his godfather, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

The students looked on in awe of his speech that could do something like that from brewing something in the heavy cauldrons they had to buy. Snape ignored their awe as he continued on when he sees Tristan Potter, son of his worst enemy ignoring him in favor of talking with Ronald "Ron" Weasley, "Then again, maybe some of you have to come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not…pay…attention."

Of this in the while he enchanting a book to float over to the desk Tristan was sitting at to only have it drop next to him. Scaring both boys from the loud sound it make, causing many to laugh in the class for being caught by the teacher on the first day. Snape sneered as the class settle back down to say, "Mr. Potter. Our…new…school celebrity. Tell me, what would you get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione hand of course went up high in the air for knowing it was. Snape ignored as he see Tristan sweet under his stone like gaze. Tristan defiantly glared back before shrugging he did not know what he would get by added said item.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again with another student then. Maybe your older brother can answer my question then. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked him, ignoring once again the hand belonging to a smart first year witch. Tristan turned his glare from Snape to Harry before smirking. For the boy thought if he did not know the answer then his brother would defiantly not know it.

"Easy Professor Snape, you can find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat," Harry answered as he took glee at the frown his brother made when Snape said he was correct.

"Then what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing Professor, for they are the same plant known as Aconite," having answered the second question correctly when Snape then turned back to the younger to speak again.

"It is a pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter," having turned around again to yell out, "Pull out your books and start writing."

Writing in white chalk start appearing on the board after the older man slammed his hand on it. It was over the first potion they were to brew soon. The students got to business and wrote down everything on the board. Snape never uttering another word as the words continue to come when all the students were done writing what's ever on it.

**-Lunch, Great hall-**

"So how was your last class Adheesha?" Harry asked before taking a sip from his green tea and honey. He seem to have gotten the answered when the prince gave a loud yawn before saying, "Boring. Want to say more but the professor. Well short of cleansing the school of Professor Binn's, because I can even tell that the man will only talk about the Goblin wars."

"Is it really that bad in the History of Magick?"

"Yep, it's really that bad in there with the ghostly teacher. You know I am a history buff, but he even made me want to go to sleep in that class," he spoke before something at the Gryffindor table got their attention. Apparently someone was trying to get something to change to only have it backfire by having the juice cover himself and the cup exploding. No one was hurt by the cup that it warrant going to the hospital wing. After all, the dishes were made of magick so they will only disappear if damaged or destroyed. Everyone in the great hall laughed until the sounds of a couple of upper level windows opened up. It was to let in many owls to come in to deliver mail. Each one dropping parcels to the students as they soar by them. Both Raithwall's got newspapers and letter like many of the other students, but Harry got a special red one. The Potter heir knew what it was, a howler sent by his father to yell about crap he did not do and about disowning him. So on and so forth. The prince just crossed his slender legs and opened the newspaper up since he knew what Harry was going to do about it. Something caught the Prince eye, as did many others, for on the front page of the paper was news about Gringotts.

"Harry, read your paper now!" Adheesha said to him, not taking his eyes off the magickal newspaper even when he smelt the smoke of a burning letter. He read "Break-in at Gringotts" after unfurling the Daily Prophet. Apparently, the later in the day they had went to the bank, someone had broken into vault of the bank. Trying to steal an object from it, but to find it empty of whatever he was trying to t get. Almost everyone was shocked by the fact someone was able to break into one of the higher security vaults of the bank. Harry looked at Adheesha with worry in his eyes. The prince knew what he was thinking, if someone was able to break in then; then they were willing to break in again if they find out a small cluster of powerful object were held there.

"What do you think was held there?" Harry asked, truly wondering what was in the vault to have warrant breaking into the bank full of armed Goblins, curses, several dragons and other dangerous things.

"I don't know, I don't know."

Currently a large group of students that consisted of Gryffindor, Slytherin and one Raithwall are outside with Madam Hooch. This was the first day of flying practice, something they anticipated once they saw it on the schedule. But now they did not know if they want to do it since they saw the brooms they had to get before lining up in two rows. Making everyone face each other as they practice for the allotted time they were given to the class.

"Good afternoon, class," Madam Hooch greeted to them with a smile. The class greeted her back even though some were slightly intimidated by the professor.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broomstick. Come on now, hurry up."

The class did so and waited for the next instruction, "Stick your right hand over the broom and say, UP!"

The broom next to Madam Hooch went up to her hand in demonstration of how to do. The class followed suit by saying the word. Harry was the first to bring his broom up while Draco was the second. Draco had a smug grin about while Hermione was happy that her friends were able to quickly get it done.

"With feeling," Hooch yelled out to the students that was still having trouble.

"Up, up, up, up!" Hermione kept repeating to her broom but it did not move an inch from the ground. Ron got smacked in the face by his broom when he commanded the broom up.

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end," Rolanda explained to them once she saw everyone had their brooms in hand. The class mounted the brooms with tight grips allowing the older woman to continue, "When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle…3…2…."

The whistle was loudly blown, signaling the students to start hovering over the ground but one student decided to take off instead. That student who took off in a fright is Neville Longbottom, his lack of confidence and bad luck came in full force then and there.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch yelled out before a female student yelled up to ask, "Neville, what are you doing?!"

Neville did not answer for he was too busy being scared as his broom zoomed all of the place. Several students started to chant the awkward child name as they see him fly while one of the boys stated to another, "We're not supposed to take off, yet."

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch practically screamed as he soared higher than before. Making the boy scream from how high he was from the earth. Rolanda called the boy name as he continues to climb up into the sky.

"Down, down, down," Neville basically muttered to himself instead of to the broom before screaming again. The scared boy could barely hear his name being called again but from Harry this time. Gathering all the courage he could muster Neville called out, "Help!"

The call only came out as another scream instead when the professor yelled out, "Come back down this instant!"

Thinking that the boy might know how to since he was from a magickal family. As well thinking said family had the decency to teach how to fly, but was proven wrong as the boy soars through the sky and hits a wall. Having only conked the stone wall 0before swooping off once again. His scream were heard all over the field. The boy was now heading toward the students who were now scattering to get out of the way of the incoming destruction. Rolanda holds up the wand in order to try to get the boy to stop but it was a failure due to the fact he was aiming at her. She dived out of the way in time as goes through the scared group and up one of the nearby towers of the school. Neville screamed some more as he zooms past a statue of a man with a sharp spear. The cloak he is wearing catches on the spear of the warrior statue. Thus flipping him off the broom and letting the boy hang there. He cries for help again to waver in the end because he feels the familiar tug of a cloth ripping. It is the cloak he is wearing, suddenly with a final tearing sound, the cloak rips to let him fall; with a small amount luck he had left Neville was able to grab onto a unlit torches but in the end he grip on the item slipped. He fell onto the ground with a loud thud. The children gather around the Gryffindor boy to see how he was.

"Everyone out of the way!" she yells at them. They scattered once again as she helps the boy up, "Come on, get up."

Neville made of pain as he got which got the older witch attention, "Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Come on now, time to get up."

Tristan being nearest to the injured boy sees the remember ball that he showed many of the students earlier during lunch. The younger Potter picked up the ball that had fallen out of the pocket of the Longbottom while Madam Hooch led the boy away to the hospital wing of the school. She didn't turn around as she spoke, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take the Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Because if I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

With that threat left hanging in the air, she left the group with Neville. Tristan started to snicker once Hooch was gone from the area. Some looked at him to try and figure what was so funny about this moment. The un-asked question was answered when the Potter said, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

Tristan, along with a few of the boys in Gryffindor and Slytherin laughed at that. They did find it somewhat hilarious on how the boy flew all over the place before ending the spectacle with a crash landing.

"Listen twit, give me remember ball," Harry commanded to his brother. Wanting to give the awkward boy back his remember ball.

"Never, I think I'll leave it somewhere for the Longbottom to find, that is if he can even remember to find it," Tristan growled out before mounting the broom in his hand to soar around the group, then through, "How about on the roof?"

With a nasty grin, the younger Potter flew off and then hover high in the sky; higher than Neville had gotten earlier. Tristen looked down at the group and asked, "What's wrong brother? Bit beyond your reach or just plain scared?"

He couldn't believe that his brother would even suggest a thing like that. The greedy boy haven't seen him in years to know what he was scared of. Heights was the least of his worries from the time in Fal'Cie for he and Adheesha were of the up and coming monster hunters since they were the only known two member guild in the nation. Grabbing the broom he used earlier, Harry gets a head start by running and then mounts the broom and takes off. Harry could hear Harry yelling at him, "Harry, no! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly!"

The black haired boy continued his flight while the bushy haired girl just mumbled to herself, "What an idiot."

"Give it here, fool, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry warned him, thinking maybe once his life that he would make a choice in the matter.

"Is that so?" Tristan asked him with a smirk as dashes off toward a tower. Harry takes chance of the idiot to make him fall of the broom in order to scare Tristan straight. The younger Potter throws the ball into the air, towards one of the grey roof that belonged to the castle. Speeding past his self-centered brother in favor of the object than causing well deserved pain. In doing so he passes the window of a tower that belongs to the office of Professor McGonagall. She was working on paper work when he flew by. She quickly stopped that to see flew by. Opening the window, she ends up seeing a first year catching a golden like ball in the year before zooming back down to the children. She could hear all the children cheer and see them run up to him. She precisely heard cheering on a Potter. Since she did not see which Potter that had caught the ball, she assumed it to be the younger Potter. She quickly went down to the field, in which she saw many of the children went silent when they saw her.

"Tristan Potter, follow me," with that she turned around to the school and a sullen Potter tagged along.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
